ANGELBONES
by bones4everbyb
Summary: Es un crossover de angel bones espero que os guste. Amor entre nuestra pareja BYB pero con aventuras de la serie Angel que nos haran disfrutar, si veis ANgel y conoceis los personajes disfrutareis jaja.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aqui os dejo un nuevo fik esto es un CROSSOVER o como se escriba de ANGEL-BONES lo que pasa es k solo lo colgare en la pagina de bones...  
Espero que os guste mas que el otro ya que me a costado meterme en lamente de Angel.  
Si os gusta me pondre a llorar de alegria por k yo no se si esta bien y tengo miedo jaja  
Es el primer fik que me inspiro de verdad al escribir...  
Espero que os guste.  
Espero tambien que seais felizes leyendolo.  
Muakkkkksss.  
**_

_**...**_

_**CAPITULO 1: PROLOGO...  
**_

_**1879**_

Estoy harto de tanta muerte, tanta sangre, no sé qué me pasa. Yo Ángelus, siempre he querido matar y beber de humanos y ahora me siento impotente. Débil.  
¿Sera miedo?  
¡Miedo a que!  
Nunca tuve miedo a nada.  
Estaré maldito, eso será, ¿pero a qué se debe esta jodida maldición?  
He vivido escondido durante años, y siglos, asesinando a mi antojo, mujeres bellas que se acercaban hacia mí con desparpajo, lindas como princesas, con piel de porcelana, podría habérmelas quedado para mí, pero las prefería muertas, estaban tan ricas, sabían tan bien, solo hacía falta darle una monedita y caían en tus redes, cuando se dejaban besar solo tenía que abrir la boca sacar mis dientes y morder con tranquilidad hasta que soltaran el último de sus alientos.  
¿Fácil verdad?  
Luego estaban las otras chicas, las que había que cortejar, esas eran más fácil de morder, ellas te miraban con ojos dulces y tu solo tenias que mirarlas igual, ellas se escondían con una risilla ridícula detrás de un árbol y tu seguías andando como si la ignoraras entonces ellas se acercaban a ti con sus amigas pero sin separarse de sus padres los que estaban en la tienda de al lado, era fácil ellas te preguntaban si eras nuevo en la ciudad y decías que si entonces solo las empujabas al callejón y mordías.  
Nadie se daba cuenta, hasta que las encontraban muertas.  
Para entonces yo ya me había ido y por mucho que buscaran un asesino siempre culpaban al incorrecto por que yo había desaparecido de la ciudad.  
Pero ahora era diferente, cuando me acercaba a ellas, sentía pena.  
¡PENA!  
¿Qué maldito vampiro siente pena?  
¡Maldigo al brujo o la bruja que me puso esta maldición!  
La maldigo.  
Esa pena que sentía me hacia retroceder a los actos de pelea o de matar, y me hacia avanzar en los actos de ayudar a una sabrosa campesina o una sabrosa burguesa.  
La primera vez que me ocurría esto, y esperaba que fuera la última.  
Vampiro soy, creado para matar, alimentarme de humanos. Creado para derramar sangre en el mundo, creado para luchar, y no morir, creado para pelear con manos y dientes, eso es lo que mi naturaleza indicaba, porque lo que mejor se medaba era cazar con uñas y dientes, mis afilados colmillos eran preciosos, y nadie los superaba yo, era el vampiro más poderoso, Ángelus, el mejor, hasta ahora, en el cual esta maldita maldición había sacado la bondad en mí, la desgracia que había caído en mi no podía ser más pésima, y las lagrimas que podía soltar no podían ser más gordas, además como dijo mi amigo Edgar Allan Poe "El demonio del mal es uno de los instintos primeros del corazón humano." Y yo era un demonio del mal, al menos fui creado para serlo y no traicionar a mi raza.  
¿Pero ahora iba a atraicionarla?  
¡Horror!  
¡Repugnancia!  
Eso es lo que sentía sobre mí.  
Preferiría estar muerto a seguir viviendo, después de destrozar mi naturaleza.  
No era un vampiro digno en vida, no era nadie, al que conocer, no era nada, lo que los humanos llaman monstruo es en lo que yo acababa de convertirme.  
Si ahora solo era un monstruo.  
Un asqueroso y baboso monstruo de ciudad.  
Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé que es preferible: el mal que hace bien, o el bien que hace mal.  
El mal que hace bien es cruel, pero claro el bien que hace mal, es aun más cruel, la crueldad que supone eso es gorda, cuidar a alguien quererla y en el último segundo asesinarla con tus propias manos.  
Eso haría.  
Al partir de ahora haría el bien para luego hacer el peor de los males.

_**1899**_

Hace frio.  
¡No sé donde estoy!  
Se que es una alcantarilla.  
El olor, es ha rata mojada y excrementos, busco ratas de las cual me pueda alimentar, es de día y no puedo salir, llevo sin beber sangre varios días y la necesito.  
Me duele matar a un humano, la maldición pudo conmigo.  
No me aguanto y el hambre aumenta con el tiempo, cada día lleva a mas y mas y yo ya no se qué hacer, con él.  
Una rata, dulce, su sangre me recuerda a la primavera, es un sabor diferente, es el sabor a niña asustada, no sé por qué los bebes tienen un sabor a carne, carne dulce y ese es el mismo sabor de una rata solo que más dulce y menos cantidad de sangre por suerte había encontrado toda una familia de ratones de los cuales me podía alimentar y así hice, morder uno a uno.  
Saborear la sangre.  
Por fin recuperaba fuerzas y caí recostándome sobre una pared de las alcantarillas, aunque tenía los pies y pantalones mojados, solo quería descansar, pronto volvería a ser de noche y podría salir a por ropa nueva y algo más que comer.  
Lo necesitaba.  
Así que solo me quedaba la espera, sabía que sería dura pero estaba seguro que merecería mucho la pena, como siempre lo había hecho.  
Cuando un vampiro está hambriento, sus constantes vitales, empiezan a sentirse, al revés que los vivos, que sus constantes vitales siempre están existentes, las nuestras no existen pero cuando el hambre aumenta se sienten débiles en tu cuerpo, es algo que nunca comprenderé porque nuestro corazón no late, no necesito respirar para vivir, solo sangre.  
Sangre si puede ser dulce como la humana o de animal.  
Esa sangre te hace fuerte y un humano o un ciervo te da para una semana entera.  
Increíble ¿verdad?  
A veces pienso que si algún día me llevan al hospital, los médicos que dirán de mí. Me volverán a quemar en la hoguera como hacían antes y algunos aun hacen.  
Cuantos de niños.  
Era más listo que ellos y no iba a dejar que me viran y menos a la luz del sol.  
La gente había evolucionado, habían coches que funcionaban ya a motor y me gustaba más como vestían las chicas de ahora, el pelo y demás, poco a poco inventaban nuevas formas de vida, que a veces resultaban positivas para mi modo de vida y otras negativa.  
Odiaba las negativas pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo porque ahora mi naturaleza no era matar humanos, aunque hay días que aun deseo hacerlo.  
Lo deseo pero sé que nunca lo conseguiré.  
También deseo conseguir un trabajo, fingir que soy humano, observarlos desde cerca, pero necesito salir al sol, necesito no quemarme al sentir el calor de él en mi piel, y solo hay una solución para eso, y lo tengo muy claro, pediré a Ederwood, forjador de anillos, que me consiga una piedra.  
Un talismán.  
Él te protege del sol y de cualquier cosa, y sé que me protegerá del sol y me ara salir de día, solo ha de hacérmelo en forma de anillo y le pagare millones y millones por él.

**...**

Ya es de noche, y he de salir de esta asquerosa alcantarilla.  
Cojo ropa nueva y me la pongo para pasar desapercibido, me dirijo hacia un parque de atracciones, allí siempre hay gatos de los que alimentarme, lo sé.  
Escucho un maullido y corro a un callejón agarrando al gato y mordiéndolo con fuerza, miro el dinero que tengo y me dirijo hacia la casa de Ederwood.  
¿Qué me pedirá a cambio del anillo?  
Espero que no sea nada malo.  
A veces le gusta pedir poderes, o futuras mujeres o hijos.  
Le gusta todo, aunque a veces solo te pide una tontería.  
Así que me dirigí al gran portal de su casa, un edificio pequeño pero con una puerta gigante solo llame dos veces para que la puerta se abriera sola y entre relajado hasta posarme a su lado.

**Angel**: _Buenas noches Ederwood, quiero un anillo para salir al sol._  
**Ed:** _¿Qué me darás a cambio?_  
**Angel**: _La pregunta no es que te daré si no que quieres que te dé. Conozco tus trucos._  
**Ed:** _¡Me alegro!_ – La puerta se cerró tras de mí. -_ ¡Quiero un mortal!, sangre de un mortal, coge al primero que haya en la calle tráemelo y yo hare el trabajo delante de ti y no quiero que lo salves… _- El sonrió maliciosamente y yo solo pude asentir y así lo hice.

Salí y encontré a un violador, el seria la presa, un mortal con cualidades malvadas, lo cogí con odio salvando a la mujer a la que hería y lo lleve hasta la casa de Ederwood quien se alimento de él en tan solo dos segundos delante de mis ojos.

**Ed: **_Esta bien… Mañana te espero aquí a la misma hora tu tendrás tu anillo y tu podrás salir a la luz del sol._  
**Angel:** _Gracias mi señor._

Mi sonrisa se notaba por fin podría fingir ser humano por fin me comportaría como tal, menos por lo de beber sangre.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**_COMENTAD!_**  
**_BESOS!_**  
**_APRETAD BOTONZITO VERDE JAJAJA._**  
**_ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO._**  
**_COMENTAD PLEASE DE VDD_**


	2. Deseos

**_Aki os dejo otro capitulo espero que os guste pronto colgare cap del fik de ¿estoy muerta? lo juro.  
Este fik me e inspirao de verdad en Angel, pero pensar que todo transcurre en otra epoca, otros gustosm otra forma de vida.  
E cambiado muchas cosas de la vida de Angel, igual que poco a poco cambiare aspectos de Brennan pero eso no indica que ella no sea Antropologa y el no sea Agente, os juro k eso estara igual.  
¿OK?  
Solo es avisaros de que las cosas cambian nada de Buffy.  
Darla puede aparecer.  
Espero que os guste y que no os molete que cambie cosas._**

...

_**CAPITULO 2: Deseos  
**_

_**1899 dia 2**_

He despertado y me siento nuevo, mi anillo brilla iluminando mis ojos, me visto en un rincón de la oscuridad con ropa limpia y salgo a la calle.  
No me quemo.  
Siento placer, calor en mi cuerpo.  
Me gusta.  
Una risa malvada sale de mi boca y apretó la mano con fuerza andando hacia las calles donde la gente anda con prisa para acabar sus tareas.  
Dinero, tengo en mi bolsillo suficiente para lo que quiero.  
Necesito comprarme un coche, ropa y una casa, es lo mejor para pasar desapercibido.  
Empiezo por la casa, y veo una hermosa y grande en venta.  
Me gusta.  
El jardín amplio y lleno de vegetación con una fuente en el interior, la verja típica para formar una familia, la puerta de madera, con tres ventanitas en la parte de arriba, tiene unos tres pisos, y en la parte trasera piscina y hasta campo de tenis, toda una mansión.  
Me la quedo.  
Me sobra el dinero y ¿en qué gastármelo si no?  
El vendedor de casas se hacer que a mi parece amable, pero eso solo es la apariencia, lo conozco, y lo he observado más veces, es un tío arrogante y odioso, le gustan demasiado las mujeres, tanto que si yo hubiera venido con alguna chica y fuera mi esposa no se hubiera cortado en cortado en cogerla y besarla o hacerle algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, y eso se notaba en el ojo morado de su cara, pero no le dejo decir nada, me gusta más que los humanos callen. Como dice la expresión: _**"Estas más bonito callado"**_ y eso es verdad.  
Le doy el dinero y firmo con rapidez cerrando de un portazo la puerta con las llaves.  
¡Esta casa ya es mía!  
Hora de comprar un coche, pero el vendedor va con una chica y es guapa y me apetece hablar, así que decido acercarme al descapotable que esta junto a ella.

**Ve:** _Hola le gusta el coche._  
**Angel**: _Y su hija…_  
**Ve**: ¡_Es mi esposa!_  
**Angel**: _… Uppss lo siento… le pago 10000$ por el coche._

La cara del vendedor fue magnífica. Su rostro era de película, sorprendido yo no tenía pinta de ser rico pero aquí me veis rico era.  
_**"Es bonito tener dinero y cosas que puede comprar el dinero, pero también es bonito tener las cosas que el dinero no puede comprar."**_ Esa frase salió hace un año en el periódico americano, y tiene razón, ahora mismo yo estoy comprando esto, porque quiero conseguir aquellas cosas que sienten los humanos el placer de trabajar, el placer de tener una mujer entre mis brazos para siempre y no cambiar de mujer en mujer durante años, ya estaba harto de cambiar.  
Quería una mujer para mí.  
Guapa, joven, hermosa, a la que no pudiera dejar de amar nunca.  
La quería más hermosa que las rosas, más hermosa que toda la población entera, la quería bella, y con olor a amapolas, la quería mirar a los ojos y sentirme frio, vivo quería sentirlo todo con la mujer que se quedara a mi lado, y sabía que tardaría en encontrarla.  
El tiempo pasa despacio pero sé que mis décadas serán como días, y esperaría momento exacto, acabaría mis estudios encontraría mi trabajo y fin.

_**…**_

_**(TEMPERANCE) 1927**_

Tengo que ir al colegio, papa estará desayunando y mama arreglando el comedor junto a las asistentas, llego tarde y se van a enfadar.  
Me miro al espejo con solo 15 años, ya toda una mujer, y sin novio con el que prometerme, pero no tenía prisa, aunque mis padres querían casarme ya, pero todos los que pedían mi mano, tenían algo que a mí no me gustaba.  
Estupidez.  
Eran estúpidos a más no poder, arrogantes, inútiles, siempre intentando ser mas, amenazando para tenerte, solo querían lo que quieren la mayoría de hombres y yo no quería eso, y mi padre tampoco lo quería para mí, así que normalmente los ahuyentaba con l escopeta, tendríais que ver las miradas de aquellos hombres.  
El terror en sus miradas.  
Era demasiado divertido.  
Me miro en el espejo y me pongo espuma en el pelo, lo tengo rizado y me encanta, me pongo mi blusa y mi falda que llega a los tobillos, y me coloco mi gorrita, hace frio y no quiero congelarme, así que bajo ya preparada a desayunar.

**Padre**._ Hola hija_ – Su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación.  
**Br**:_ Hola padre. Hola madre. _– Grite para que ella me oyera y me senté junto a él para desayunar. – _Padre podría acercarme al colegio._  
**Padre**: _Claro… Dentro de 10 días es la boda de tu amiga Angela ¿no?_  
**Br**: _Si padre. _– Las dos sonreímos. – _Hoy iré con ella a comprarme el vestido de dama de honor._  
**Padre**: _No vayas más guapa que la novia. _– Los dos reímos. – _Y pronto vendrás tu con un prometido, pero no me tardes mucho._  
**Br**: _No se padre, no sé si quiero un marido._  
**Padre**: Lo necesitas, y lo tendrás.

Los dos desayunamos con tranquilidad y cogí el pequeño bolso para ir al colegio.

**Padre**: _Se que no estas cómoda, eres una de las primeras mujeres estudiando en el instituto, pero no hagas caso de los comentarios machistas de los chicos, ellos son estúpidos y tu eres demasiado inteligente ¿vale mi niña?_  
**Br**: _Tranquilo padre, aunque me insulten sé que es por falta de ego, y al menos yo siendo de las primeras niñas estudiando, llegare más lejos que ellos y por lo menos ya hice historia, saldré en los libros de historia padre._  
**Padre**: _Lo sé mi niña. _– El me sonrió y me dejo delante de la puerta dl instituto llena de panfletos donde ponía _**"CHICAS FUERA, CHICAS A LA HOGUERA"**_ – _Estúpidos, te recogeré luego no quiero que ninguno de estos te ataque._  
**Br**: _Si padre._

Me metí en aquel colegio, en el que seguían martiriándome y lo harían por ser una mujer.  
¿Y qué más da?  
¿Por ser mujer no puedo estudiar?  
¿No puedo tener ni un futuro?  
Yo me merecía lo mismo que ellos.  
¡UN TRABAJO!  
Por que yo tenía más probabilidades que ellos de triunfar, yo era mejor que ellos, admito que había habido chicos inteligentes, listos, como Edward Jenner (1796), descubrió la vacuna contra la viruela o como John Logie Baird (1926), invento la televisión o otros más famosos como Leonardo da Vinci gran inventor de diferentes objetos, pero no solo inventor, también fue constructor y pintor, tenía grandes habilidades, incluso tenía grandes conocimientos de Anatomía, eso sí que era un gran hombre y no lo que hay ahora en los institutos, todos menos dos o tres son unos capullos, literalmente.  
Así que me adentro con odio rompiendo el cartel de las chicas y entro con todas metiéndome en la clase, la cual estaba sola, rodeada de chicos donde todos me miraban con odio pero me daba igual, yo iba a demostrarle que acabaría el curso e iría a la universidad, y triunfaría, más que ellos, sabía que un día alguien aparte de mi padre también me defendería.  
Soñaba con un hombre, fuerte y apuesto.  
Un hombre que me llevara a pasear por los jardines del brazo, que supiera algo de historia, que tuviera un poco de inteligencia, que me amara por como soy y no por mi aspecto.  
Quería a un hombre perfecto que lo más seguro era improbable de conseguir.  
Pero me gustaba inventar a aquel hombre en mi cabeza, soñar con él y llorar por él.  
Quería amar a un hombre para siempre, quería amar de una vez a alguien y sentirme por siempre amada.  
EL profesor entro y me quede en silencio mientras los insultos continuaban.

**Prof**: _¡DEJADLA EMPAZ!_  
**Chico1**: _Si señor._ – El chico carraspeo soltando un **_"Zorra"_** Yo no pude evitar girarme con odio.  
**Br**: _¿Qué has dicho?_  
**Prof**:_ Déjalo no merece la pena Temperance._  
**Chico1**: _Zorra._  
**Br**: _¿Me disculpa profesor?_ – Me levante y me acerque a él golpeándole con fuerza en la mejilla.  
**Chico1**: _Auuuu._  
**Br**: _Lo siento_. – Me volví a sentar en mi pupitre, el profesor se reía por lo bajo.  
**Prof**. _Te lo tenias merecido señor Cronwell._  
**Chico1**: _¡Maldita niña!_  
**Br**: _Maldita si porque voy a ser tu peor pesadilla guapo._

Todos callaron ante mi comentario menos el profesor que volvió a reír y yo me quede feliz sentada en mi pupitre y atendiendo a las clases.  
Así fue la tarde, divertida a la vez que un poco triste, tampoco es que me gustara sentir todos los días aquellos insultos, y no poder salir al patio por miedo de que los chicos me asesinaran.  
Eran capaces de hacerlo, ya habían muerto 15 chicas asesinadas por sus nuevos compañeros solo porque era mujer, y los profesores no me dejaban salir al patio por seguridad.  
¡Crueles!  
¡Envidiosos!  
Eso es lo que eran ellos, pero a mí me daba igual, aunque allí esperando a que acabara el descanso me sentía aburrida, pero pronto vendría mi padre a por mí, así que espere a que acabara el colegio y salí despacio.  
Una vez fuera me metí en el coche de mi padre y me hundí en el asiento mientras él me daba un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaba, él sabía que lo pasaba mal la mayoría de días y me gustaba sentirme protegida con mi padre, el era capaz de matar por mi si alguien me tocaba un solo pelo, y yo no quería que él se pusiera en peligro.

**Padre**: _¿Te llevo conmigo al trabajo vale?_  
**Br**: _Si padre._  
**Padre**: _¿Qué ha ocurrido?_  
**Br:**_ Le golpee a un chico me llamo zorra._  
**Padre**:_ ¿Le diste fuerte?_  
**Br**: S_i padre_. – Reí ante su comentario y el acelero el coche.

Un viaje tranquilo que sería igual me que siempre. Me quedaría viendo como el manejaba asesinatos, era jefe de policía, y bueno yo ayudaba a los chicos y hacia de secretaria así me ganaba unos dinerillos, y los policías me cuidaban como su hija.  
Algunos siempre habían estado a mi lado, había crecido con ellos desde que nací, y todos me conocían a la perfección, sabían mis puntos débiles, mis habilidades, y mi forma de ser.  
Lo sabían todo.  
Absolutamente todo.  
El despacho de mi padre era grande y fuera se encontraban todas las mesas donde estaban los policías alineadas habían tres filas, la de la derecha de la puerta se encontraba Edgar, era especialista en Balística trabajaba con Brander sentado a la derecha de la puerta, especialista en asesinos en serio y su mentalidad.  
Eran listos e inteligentes.  
Mi padre no contrataba a hombres que odiaran las mujeres así que todos me adoraban y deseaban mi seguridad y que trabajara incluso querían que fuera policía pero mi padre se negaba.  
No quería pensar que yo muriera un día en un ataque o algo parecido o en un tiroteo, y lo comprendía, solo quería lo mejor para mí, para su única hija, la única que a los 15 años no había encontrado un prometido.  
A veces pensaba que si ese hombre no llegara preferiría morir sola a estar mal acompañada, en cambio l novio de mi amiga Angela, era atento y listo, y era buen chico la cuidaba y había peleado más de una vez contra otros chicos que se habían metido con ella.

**Padre**: _Ha venido Angela para que compréis tu vestido de dama de honor._  
**Br**: _Gracias padre._

Baje emocionada y abrace a mi amiga que gritaba con entusiasmo, dando saltos se iba a casar ni ella se lo creía, me enseño el anillo, y yo también grite.

**Br**: _Es precioso._  
**Angela**: _Lo sé… cuando me lo dio llore de alegría. Mi padre no se lo creía. ¿Vamos?_  
**Br**: _Si…_  
**Angela**: _Quiero e mejor vestido para ti, aunque toda la ropa te queda bien_ – Rio. –_ Iras más guapa que yo._  
**Br**: _Mentirosa._ – Las dos reímos.

Cogidas del brazo como grandes amigas nos dirigimos directas a una de las tiendas de vestidos más caros de todo DC.

**Br**: _¿Te lo puedes permitir?_  
**Angela**: _Lo paga Hodgins cariño._  
**Br**: _Esta bien. _– Yo reí. –_ Dale las gracias de mi parte._  
**Angela**: _Se las daré._ – Me miro observando tres vestidos. – _Este me gusta pruébatelo. _–Me dijo y yo obedecí. -_ ¿Qué tal va el colegio?_  
**Br**: _Bueno…_ - Acabe de ponérmelo. –_ Poco a poco voy tirando._  
**Angela**: D_ebe de ser duro._  
**Br**: _No es para tanto, son idiotas, y punto._  
**Angela**:_ Si lo son. Es precioso. Te queda genial. ¡ESTE ES E VESTIDO QUE QUIERO PARA TI!_

Yo reí y lo compro enseguida acompañándome a casa.  
Yo también era feliz.  
Mi mejor amiga se iba a casar aunque yo seguía sola.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Bueno espero k os guste... otro cap mas de ANGELBONES jajaja  
Ya se es algo raro ver esa fecha y ver como era la gente y encima haver metido a tempe y angie alli pero epero k os guste.  
Kiero reviws por fvor... :)  
Un beso...  
COMENTAD..._**


	3. Hueles muy bien pequeña

**_Bueno aki os dejo una capitulo que espero k os guste mas, y avoy empezando a abrir la puerta entre estos dos, pero necesito antes, que sepais las historias.Ç_**  
**_Pongo las fechas por que si no os dais cuenta estoy saltando en el tiempo, entre una epoca y otra, para poder ir explicando poco a poco la verdad._**  
**_Espero que os guste..._**  
**_Se lo dedico a mi amiga Nuria que es la que mas me a ayudado a escribir este capitulo por que tenia dudad y me ayudo a aclararlas de como escribirlas._**

**_CAPITULO 3: Hueles muy bien pequeña._**

**_(ANGEL) 1916_**

Hace frio, sigo en busca de trabajo y aun no he encontrado nada.  
Lo bueno de ser vampiro es que he salvado algunas vidas, y la gente me ha dado un poco de dinero, lo otro bueno ha sido que dinero tengo de sobra y nunca me ha hecho falta de nada, sigo viviendo como un rey.  
Si lo que os preguntáis es que si echo de menos la sangre humana y la muerta, es decir, la caza, si.  
Efectivamente lo echo de menos.  
Echo de menos aquellas jóvenes, cuando las mirabas solo veías la vena de su cuello, y escuchabas el corazón latirles, aquellas chicas eran deliciosas, con solo mirarlas a los ojos sabias el sabor de su sangre, 0+ AB-, cualquier cosa, la sabias con solo mirarlas a los ojos, eso me encantaba, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas para hacer aquello a inocentes, solo a asesinos.  
Aun me extraño por sentir debilidad ante los inocentes, pero es algo que ya empiezo a acostumbrarme aunque me duela, porque tengo un dolor profundo al haber traicionado a mi naturaleza.  
¿Qué él debo hacer yo?  
No puedo hacer nada, solo seguir mi nueva vida.  
Comenzar otra vez.  
Ahora mismo solo pienso en comida y es hora de dirigirme a buscarla, gatos y perros perdidos, en la feria donde un vampiro se puede esconder en la casa del terror o en cualquier rincón para comer tranquilamente.  
La ciudad está a oscuras, y los niños corren con disfraces, estamos en Halloween, y adoro estas fechas, puedo ir con mis colmillos sin que nadie huya asustado por si les voy a matar o cualquiera de esas cosas.  
Niños corretean a mí alrededor gritándome **_"Truco o trato", _**pero solo les sonrió y sigo andando hacia la feria, donde familias llevan a sus hijos a jugar, la verdad es que el olor de la gente de aquí no me gusta, huelen a escoria, solo cuatro ricos vienen a la feria, los demás, son sucios y pobres que vienen a divertirse, que aunque no me importa si tienen o no dinero, el olor es asqueroso, pero no puedo resistirme a darles unas monedas, así que sigo mi camino buscando algo, animales con los que cazar o cualquier otra cosa, me da igual, solo quiero algo, algo con lo que poder saciar mi sed.

_**TEMPERANCE (1927)**_

Por el camino hacia casa con mi vestido Angela y yo reíamos y entramos a una linda perfumería, decorada con diferentes utensilios, que eran hermosos. Podía fijarme en todo lo que me rodeaba, aquel tono violeta me hacía sentirme como en casa y hundirme en aquellos pensamientos que yo tenía, el de ser una chica famosa, una de las primeras mujeres con estudios.  
Me acerque a las colonias y olfatee la pequeña capsula que contenía un hilito de liquido con olor a frambuesa, Angela disfrutaba oliendo el de canela.  
A mí también me gustaba aquel así que decidí esperar fuera mientras Angela compraba un frasco del tamaño de mi dedo pequeño de colonia con olor a canela, cuando salió me echo un poco por encima y se asomo a mi hombro, me sentí un poco confundida.

**Angela.** _Hueles muy bien pequeña._  
**Br**: _¡ANGELA!_  
**Angela**: _No entiendo por que sueñas todos los días con esa estúpida frase. ¡A mí me gusta! _– Me miro riendo. – _¿El chico que te la dice es guapo?_  
**Br**: _La verdad no lo sé, nunca le veo su aspecto solo me la dice y acaricia mis hombros y despierto. Es como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, pero… no sé quién es, no le veo la cara, y cuando lo miro, su cara no está, es decir, es como una mancha en negro._  
**Angela**: _¡Qué pena! Te lo hubiera buscado ya de novio. Tienes que casarte._  
**Br**: _Tengo tiempo, además no quiero casarme por lo menos ahora, solo quiero centrarme en mis estudios, y en la universidad, triunfare y les pateare el culo a esos idiotas, y tendré un futuro, no quiero quedarme encerrada en casa, como hacen la mayoría de mujeres. Quiero hacer algo impórtate._  
**Angela**: _¡Y lo harás!_

Solo le sonrió.  
Es mi mejor amiga y siempre esta apoyándome, aunque quiere que me case con alguien y quiere que tenga una vida, pero solo tengo 15 años, aun soy joven y quiero disfrutar de mi vida, aun más, no quiero destrozarla.  
Aunque claro, diciéndolo así, Angela también tiene 15 años, pero lo suyo es amor, Hodgins le deja hacer lo que quiere, si ella quisiera estudiar el le dejaría, incluso la protegería de los idiotas que se metieran con ella, en cambio todas las demás mujeres estaban esclavizadas en casa sin poder estudiar ni nada, porque sus maridos era unos desgraciados machistas.  
Vivimos en una sociedad en la que de momento mandan los hombres, pero cuando yo truinfe, ahora que las mujeres empezamos a ser importantes en esta sociedad, esos hombres que nos tratan como a escoria se iban a enterar de lo que es bueno, porque yo tenía un límite, y aquel limite los chicos del colegio me lo habían tocado demasiadas veces, tantas veces que muchas de ellas me entraban ganas de saltar y estrangularlos, o incluso acuchillarlos con el lápiz, tirarlos por la ventana, o pegarles un puñetazo como hice la otra vez.  
Yo tengo mis derechos y deseo un hombre que me proteja esos derechos y me quiera por mí y no por mi aspecto.  
Quería un hombre tranquilo y pacifista un hombre que cuidara de una mujer en cualquier ocasión, un hombre que me quisiera.  
Eso es lo que yo quería.  
Aunque si te soy sincera, aquí no hay ninguno de esos hombres.  
Aquí no existen.  
Esta ciudad está llena de **gilipollas.**  
Este mes ya van veinte mujeres asesinadas, por estar estudiando en un instituto, por eso mi padre no me deja ir sola al instituto, ni por las calles.  
Tiene miedo.  
Miedo de que yo acabe igual que esas mujeres.  
Miedo a perder a su única hija, el no podía perderme, porque desde que mama fue asesinada, soy su único tesoro, su única familia, y él es lo mismo para mí. Lo quiero mucho.  
Es mi único padre y siempre me ha apoyado en todo.

**_ANGEL (1916)_**

Sigo aquí, y aun hace frio, solo e conseguido cazar dos gatitos y tres ratas, los gatos me los comí en la casa del terror asustando a la gente, así fingía que era un personaje de la casa, y por lo menos se creían que era un actor.  
Las ratas, les extraje la sangre en el callejón, rápido para que nadie pasara y me viera.  
Aun estaba hambriento, quería algo más, así que ¿Por qué no buscar más?  
Entonces lo oigo, los ladridos de un cachorrito, ¿Por qué no ir a por él?, huele bien y no se oye muy lejos, su amo o ama no lo echara de menos.  
Me acerco a los pequeños aullidos del perro y lo encuentro correteando asi que me pongo entre su camino cogiéndolo en brazos.  
Mmmmm….  
Me gusta su aroma.  
Lo miro a punto de sacar los colmillos pero una niña choca conmigo.

**X**: _Mi perrita!- _Su cara era triste, miraba con cara de ayuda como si yo fuera a robarle el perro, que en parte era verdad. – _Gracias por encontrarla._  
**Angel**: _De nada… _- Se la di fingiendo una leve sonrisa pero cuando me acerque a ella el olor.

Ella olía demasiado bien, pero no podía morderla, cuando iba a hacerlo mi otro yo se echaba atrás, ella solo era una niña inocente que buscaba su cachorrito.

**X**: _¿Papi?_  
**Angel**: _Te has perdido._  
**X**:_ …_ - Se puso a llorar y la cogí en brazos junto a la perrita.  
**Angel**: _Encontraremos a tus papas, lo prometo, ¿Cómo te llamas?_  
**X**. _Temperance, Temperance Brennan._  
**Angel**: _Ok… Vamos a buscarlos…_ - Me acerque a una mujer y le fui preguntando si eran sus padres. - _¿Dónde estaban antes?_  
**Br**: _Papi perseguía a un hombre y me dejo solita un segundo, me dijo que no me moviera, pero Luna corrió y hico ¡GUAU!_  
**Angel**: _Si… ¡Guau! Mira vamos a ese bar, tomamos algo y yo busco a tu papa._  
**Br**: ¡_Vale!_  
**Angel**: _¿Sabes que renacuaja?_  
**Br**: _¿Qué?_  
**Angel**: _Hueles….muy…. bien...pequeñaja..._  
**Br**: _Es colonia de canela. A papi le gusta. Papi dice que una bella dama, con buenos modales, siempre será importante, guapa e conseguirá más que cualquier hombre con estudios._  
**Angel**. _¿A si?_  
**Br**: _¡Sí! ¡Yo voy a estudiar! No soy bella ni dama pero estudiare! _- Me saco la lenguan como si quisiera vengarse de algo, pero eso me hico reir, empezaba a adorar a esa niña aunque mis instintos fueran otros.  
**Angel**. _No puedes, no eres hombre._  
**Br**:_ Lo seré, ¡y estudiare!_  
**Angel**: _Muy bien. Si tu lo dices..._

La volví a mirar, dejando otra vez el silencio, su olor podía conmigo, pero estaba rodeado de gente, que si me veía me tiraría a la hoguera. El cuello de la niña, podía ver su vena latir el corazón, podía verla como le corría la sangre por su cuello, podía verla deslizarse poco a poco, gota a gota, y no sé cómo podía resistirme, pero olía tan bien y notaba el sabor de su sangre en mi garganta provocándome sed, no sé por qué ella era diferente, el olor y el sabor, era como si me gustara todo de ella, como si ella fuera el motivo, por el que yo debía de seguir siendo humano.  
Ella, no sé porque ni como, **ERA MI FUTURO.**  
La quería a ella, pero no era seguro debía alejarme y eso haría nada mas su padre apareciera.  
Pero por el olor y los gritos, averigüe donde estaba su padre, así que salí dejándola sola unos minutos.

**Padre**: ¡_Temperance_!  
**Angel**: _Señor, creo que tengo a su hija._ – Lo lleve hasta el bar. – _La encontré sola y perdida._  
**Padre**: _¡Muchas gracias! Un hombre golpeo a una mujer y tuve que ir a detenerlo le dije que no se moviera._ – Miro a la niña y la cogió en brazos. - _¿Qué te dije? ¿Sabes el susto que me diste?_  
**Br**: _Perdón papi, pero Luna hico Guau y corrió._  
**Padre**: _No pasa nada, iremos a casa y te comerás todos los caramelos que hemos cogido hoy, pero sin abusar que luego te dolerá la tripita._  
**Br**: _Jejeje… si papi._  
**Angel**: _Adiós pequeña, cuántos años tienes?_  
**Br**: _Cuatro añitos, en diciembre hago cinco…_ - Me sonrió mientras ella se alejaba de mi en brazo de aquel hombre.

Un hombre con futuro.  
_**SU PADRE.**_

**__****_continuara..._**

_**Bueno ahora voy a responder a las preguntas de reviws pero antes respondere a Nuria que me dejo un mensaje sobre el fik en la bandeja de entrada ¿ok? Colgare aki el mensaje:**_

**"Hola wapa... acabo de leerlo y me ha dejado fascinada... en el principio el se siente como una escoria porque no se siente definido de su propio ser... vampiro o humano, ya que ya no siente placer con las cosas que hace, ahora se le plantea que tiene que "sobrevivir sin saciar su sed" ya que con lo que caza de pequeñas presas no es suficiente, pero no puede matar a humanos inocentes, al contrario desea protegerlos(aunque no olvidemos que todo esto es producto de una maldición y que le impide "ser feliz" ya que sino volvería a ser Angelus), pero por lo que creo entender en su encuentro con Bren se queda alucinado con ella?¿ como amor a primera vista? cito: -"ella no se, ni como, era mi futuro"- es irresistible para el, su olor dulce le provoca una más sed aún más intensa y hasta piensa en un primer momento si la muerde o no, pero siente en lo más profundo de su ser que la tiene que ayudar y la protegería más allá de su inmortalidad, en ese mismo momento si fuese necesario..., además me da la sensación de que se queda bastante abatido cuando su padre se la lleva,no?... jo que bonito! (espero haber captado tu idea)... **

**Ahora, bien me tienes que contar si tienes claro que "vida" les quieres dar a los dos: mortal, con desaparición de maldición incluida ó inmortal: formar un aquelarre, siempre de forma pacifica. también si el sigueinte encuentro se efectuaría ahora con ella con quince años planteando por ejemplo un asesino en serie dentro del profesorado porque no les gusta dar clases a mujeres(empezariamos con calses mixtas) porque se harían más inteligentes que ellos y protegerla de un ataque ó cuando ella haya terminado los estudios de antropóloga forense¿? y el por ejemplo encontrandoselo por sorpresa en la sala de autopsias vestido de un nuevo investigador llegado a la ciudad, con identificación falsa, y así el por su parte saciaria su sed con los cadaveres... se encontrarían e inmediatamente se reconocerían como si estuvieran predestinados... no se cuentame, vale? ... **

**La verdad que cuando esta mañana me contado esto me parece "todo un reto" mezclar Angel con Bones teniendo en cuenta que Booth también lo identificamos con él, aunque pensándolo bien también podrias meterle a él en la historia,no? si quieres encaminarlo como un triángulo amoroso ella podría elegir si ser mortal o inmortal...otra vez crepusculo como no, jajaja me tiene enbobada!... bueno que siento la brasa, vale? un besote y cuéntame si te he dado alguna idea o no... "**

Te respondo...  
Al primer parrafo si esa era mi idea... y me alegro que la hayas captado, gracias jajaja  
Se supone que ahi Booth/Angel empieza a entender que a lo mejor esa bondad es buena por que a descubierto el verdadero amor.  
Pero no la va a volver a ver hasta que crezca, es algo que ire poniendo, van a pasar muchas fases... Creedme.  
Al segundo parrafo la verdad es que la idea ya la tengo, pero gracias pro las ideas, a lo mejor coloco algo de lo que me has propuesto, pero tengo ya la idea de como se volveran a ver, pero creedme no se si se reconoceran, eso aun no lo tengo claro, pero os va a gustar.  
Aparte lo de Booth y Angel varias personas en los REVIWS han preguntado k si se cambiara el nombre y he de decir que Angel ahora que a conocido a Brennan, dejara de querer ser lo que es, es decir, no querra mas esa mancha en su nombre, el nombre Angel, nombre que proviene de Angelus, el en malo, asi que efectivamente decidira ser Seeley Booth, y otra cosa, que os puedo adelantar...  
Bren no va a saber que es inmortal, pero a bren le van a pasar cosas, cosas, que haran que aparecca en un futuro sin explicacion, el 2010  
JAJAJAJJA.

Gracias espero k os haya gustado.  
Botonzito verde:)


	4. Te extraño

_**Hola, que tal?  
Espero que o guste...  
Mirar las fechas de verdad, que os liareis jajaja.  
Os quiero y gracias por dejar reviws :):)  
Besos...**_

_**CAPITULO 4: Te echo de menos.**_

_**Temperance (1927 DOS DIAS ANTES DE LA BODA)**_

En casa ya estoy segura.  
Mi padre ha quemado la cena, pero eso es normal, el lo intenta y no lo consigue, y yo acabo haciendo la cena de los dos.  
Siempre ha sido igual, y estoy acostumbrada.  
Si, se que no quiero que sea así mi futuro, pero hacerlo para mi padre, es otra cosa, por que el me ayuda a poner la mesa y a preparar la comida, el por lo menos colabora, cosa que otros hombres no hacen ni harían nunca, por que eso esta en sus manos ayudar a la gente.  
Mi padre, como dije, se puso a servir la mesa cuidadosamente, la verdad es k no lo hace nada mal, sabe donde hay que poner los cubiertos, una tarea menos que he de hacer en casa, le puse en un plato lo suyo y en otro el mío. Los dos comíamos oyendo la radio, era divertido, nos reíamos de lo que decía el hombre de la radio y de los comentarios graciosos de mi padre, siempre le gustaba burlarse de aquellos comentarios.  
Nada mas cenar, como la dama que era educada y paciente, hice mis deberes y me fui a dormir, un sueño ligero..

¿Dónde estoy?  
Huele a colonia de canela.  
¿Hola?  
¿Quién eres?  
¿Por que no me hablas?  
¿Hola?  
¿Pero quien es el hombre que se acerca y no me habla?  
Esta todo tan oscuro, pero no se por que empiezo a ver luz, una luz violeta, una luz que ilumina al hombre sin rostro.  
Puedo observar amapolas, y flores, bellas, como el jardín de la iglesia de St. Mertil, hermoso y bien construido con una decoración alegre, ese era mi jardín preferido.  
¿Por qué estaba en aquel lugar?  
¿Por qué tenía al hombre a dos centímetros de mí y no podía observar su rostro?  
El hombre se acerco a mi cuello y olfateo como si fuera un animal, olfateo, oí su respiración y dijo, "Hueles muy bien pequeña".  
¿Hueles muy bien pequeña?  
Yo se que estoy asustada pero ¿Por qué?  
Cuando su cuerpo roza el mío siento un escalofrió, es como di conociera aquel hombre, pero no recuerdo nada, debe ser un recuerdo de pequeña, pero es como si él me protegiera de cualquier mal en mis sueños, como si viniera a verme cada noche mientras duermo por que no somos iguales.  
No lo comprendo.  
Se que estoy soñando.  
Se que estoy dormida, pero no quiero despertar de este sueño, para mi es agradable sentir su respiración sobre mi piel, y sentir sus manos rozar mis brazos, aunque no pueda verle la cara, es como si quisiera morderme, eso es lo estúpido del sueño, ¿Qué humano va a morderme?  
Gracioso ¿verdad?  
Es un sueño extraño, por lo menos para mí.  
Quiero hablar con el así que por primera vez soy yo quine da el paso.  
"_¿Quien eres?_" – Mi voz suena débil, y angustiada. – "_¿Quién eres tú?_"  
"_Sabes quien soy mi pequeña, solo que no me recuerdas…sigues igual de bella que cuando te conocí, hueles igual de bien, y se que sabes mucho mejor que aquella noche._" – Yo me puse un poco nerviosa dejando cruzar un pequeño escalofrió de temor por mi cuerpo. – "_No soy humano, pero no puedo hacerte daño… y te echo de menos, volverás conmigo en un futuro… ya veras_"  
"¿_Cual es tu aspecto?_"- Dije con rapidez, el ya se alejaba de mi.  
"_Debes recordar, si no lo haces, te volveré a enamorar._"  
El desapareció.  
Sin mas.  
Se esfumo.  
Increíble ¿no?  
Para mi si que lo fue, no se como lo hacia pero en ese momento, y el ruido de algo que golpeaba mi cabeza empezó a provocar que me despertara.

Desperté por culpa del sonido del despertador. Me empecé a vestir pero enseguida una de las muchas asistentas subió a ver si yo me había despertado para ir al instituto, otra vez, volver a mi peor pesadilla.  
Baje como todas las mañanas y desayune con mi padre, le ayude a ponerse la corbata y subi a su coche de policía mientras me llevaba al colegio. Una vez llegamos me agarro la puerta para que no bajara.

**Padre**: _Ten cuidado, esta noche han matado otra chica, no quiero que te pase nada, ¿vale?_  
**Br**: _Tranquilo papa, se cuidarme sola._

Salí y entre fingiendo que no tenia temor, pero era mentira, temblaba mas que una hormiga cuando va a ser aplastada por un gran pie, tenia miedo a acabar como las otras mujeres, muerta sin haber cumplido mi sueño, que era, acabar con mis estudios, me daba igual de que manera, solo quería acabarlos, así que entre a clase, con un poco de temor y me senté en mi silla, adelante del todo, escuchando los insultos y sintiendo los papeles golpear en mi sien.  
A veces pensaba por que lo hacían, pero entonces mi profesor me saco de mis pensamientos.

**Prof**: _Srta. Brennan, le toca leer su redacción, ¿sobre que la a echo? Seguro que tiene un 10. Deberíais de tomar ejemplo._  
**Br**: _Sobre los chicos de clase._  
**Prof**: _Ok, empiece._ – Todos callaron al oírlo.  
**Br**: "_Llevo ya tres meses viniendo al instituto, y soy de las primeras mujeres, que a llegado aquí, soy una de las primeras la cual cree que podrá tener un futuro, y me gusta. Por que quiero trabajar, como hacen los otros. Nunca pensé que yo lo haría, por que desde pequeña fue mi sueño, pero me parece increíble, que chicos asesinen a pobres niñas por que solo quieren cumplir un sueño, que es el mismo que yo. Yo observo esos asesinatos, por que mi padre es policía, el policía jefe de Washington DC, si de esta suicidad, y cada día veo las carpetas, con las chicas muertas, algunas incluso no se les distingue la cara, de la paliza que a recibido. ¿Tenemos derecho a merecer esto? ¿Alguna vez ellos se han planteado, que nosotras también necesitamos derechos? No somos escoria, no somos juguetes. Somos humanas, y deberían respetarnos por que somos las que los traemos al mundo, ¿les gustaría que fuese su madre? , ¿O a ella también la matarían? Seguro que no lo harían, pro que ella les a parido, ¿os imagináis que fuera vuestra hermana? Creedme aquellas chicas también tenían una familia, que la quería, y ahora viven con amargura, por vuestra culpa. ¿Pero por que lo hacéis? ¿De que tenéis miedo? ¿O de que tenéis celos? ¿De que seamos mejor que vosotros? Pues no me extrañaría, por que al ritmo que va la sociedad masculina… Se que lo que digo no solo va para vosotros, si no para todos los chicos, y se que aunque diga esto no me haréis caso, pero yo también sueño, igual que vosotros, ¿aun recordáis cuando soñabais con ser astronauta? ¿O bombero? ¿O policía? ¿Lo recordáis? ¿A que son buenos recuerdos? ¿A que a veces lo echáis de menos? Pues yo tenía esos mismos sueños pero de otra forma, a los 2 años, soñé por primera vez que quería ser como mi padre, buena persona y trabajadora, a los 4 años, mi padre me dice que soñé con ser la mejor mujer del mundo, convertirme en un hombre para ir a la universidad, deseaba estudiar, a los 8 años mi sueño era entrar en el colegio, cosa que me prohibieron por no ser un chico y me obligaron a aprender labores del hogar, como si me gustara coser, ¿me gustaría veros coser a ver si os parece gracioso? ¿o pelar patatas? A los 11 me dejaron entrar y empecé a estudiar, solo que aun daba labores del hogar y separada de los chicos, y ahora a los 15, por fin, me han dejado integrarme en un maldito instituto, en el que la gente que estudia es penosa, y por fin estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, estudiar. No saco 10 por que los profesores me adoran por que soy chica. No. Saco 10 por que estudio, por que esto es lo que quería, y con esto ya e cumplido mi primer sueño, ahora solo quiero conseguir un trabajo, y saco 10 por que también me preocupo por ese trabajo, estudio por que no pienso desperdiciar mi sueño, como vosotros desperdiciáis el estudio, lo desperdiciáis por que vivís con el desde pequeños, pero yo e estado con su ausencia toda mi vida, y todo lo que e aprendido fue gracias a mi padre que me enseño a leer, y aprendí muchas cosas en esos libros, algunas me gustaban mas que otras, pero eran muy interesantes. Se que son preguntas tontas y que estoy hablando de mi niñez, pero quiero que me las respondáis, vosotros sois chicos, vosotros debéis saber la respuesta. También se que la mayoría se a creado así, por que su padre ya era un idiota y no ha visto otra sociedad pero si lo piensas… ¿Os gustaba ver como vuestro padre golpea a vuestra madre cuando hace algo mal? Ella no tiene la culpa, ella os a parido os a tenido 9 meses en su interior, si lo miráis de ese modo, ella os quiere mas que cinco padres juntos, para ella sois su tesoro su vida, su amor. Esta noche preguntarle a vuestra madre cuanto os quiere, haber que contesta, y luego a vuestro padre, mañana quiero que traigáis la respuesta, y os daré el significado, mira no intento demostraros que unos son mejores que los otros, por que eso no es verdad, todos somos iguales, algunos hombres son mejores que otras mujeres y algunas mujeres son mejores que otros hombres, todo depende de la persona con la cual se trate, pero solo quiero que sepáis todo lo que pienso, lo que ocurre, ¿lo entendeis? Yo por desgracia nunca supe lo que mi madre y mi padre me quisieron por que me abandonaron, pero tuve la suerte, de que un hombre y una mujer me adoptaron, la mala suerte es que aquella mujer la asesinaron delante de mis ojos y aquel hombre, se que me cuida y me quiere. No es mi padre biológico pero es el único padre que e tenido y el la única hija que a tenido y nada puede romper eso, para el soy su niña y para mi el es mi padre, no es lo mismo que una familia con tus mismos genes, alguien que lo daria todo por ti, peor mi familia decidió no dar nada por mi o desaparecer, y yo se que tu Jack tienes una hermana desaparecida, y se que la echas de menos y tu también Jordan y tu otra, aquí hay tres chicos con hermanas pequeñas de 2 años desaparecidas, que casualidad mi padre me encontró a los 2 años, ¿y si yo fuera ella? ¿y si yo fuera vuestra hermana? Me mataríais. Esa es la pregunta. Señor profesor aquí van mis 1000 palabras, una detrás de otra, que explican la realidad de todas, las mujeres , no solo de mi si no de todas las que tienen el sueño de tener unos estudios, y todas las que han recibido solo apoyo de una persona para hacerlo. Gracias por apoyarme señor_."  
**Profe**: _De nada, y buena redacción aunque fue mas un discurso._  
**Br**: _Lo se profesor, pero quería escribir sobre esto._  
**Profe**: _Bueno chicos que opináis._

Por primera vez nadie dijo nada todo estaban callados mirando los pupitres. ¿Mi redacción les había llegado a su asquerosa alma?

**Profe**: _Que raro, ¿no os quejáis de la redacción de Temperance?, ¿ni le tiráis papeles? ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?_ – Dijo riendo. – _¿Jack que opinas de lo que dijo? ¿Y si ella fuera tu hermana? ¿Qué harías?_  
**Jack**: _…No lo sé…_  
**Profe**: _¿Y tu Jordan?_  
**Jordan**: _La dejaría cumplir su sueño y la ayudaría._  
**Profe**: _¿Lo veis y ahora que debéis hacer?_  
**Jordan**: _… Lo siento Temperance, mi apoyo lo tienes._  
**Jack**: _El mío también._  
**Matt**: _El mío no. Sigues siendo una fracasada, una pardilla, mira niñata soy mejor que tu y siempre lo seré, ¿te queda clarito?_  
**Br**: _Mas claro que el agua, Matt._  
**Profe**: _Que levante la mano quien opina como Matt._ – Todos levantaron la mano menos Jack y Jordan. –_ Muy bien…_

La clase acabo y me dirigí al coche. Fue fácil llegar hasta el.

**Padre**: _¿Qué ha ocurrido?_  
**Br**. _Creo que e metido a dos chicos en problemas, pueden venir con nosotros?_  
**PadrE**: _Cla…claro._

Abrí la puerta fue rápido y grite el nombre de Jack y Jordan para que entraran con rapidez al coche, ellos corrieron.

**Jord**: _Gracias…_  
**Jack**: _Si…_  
**Padre**: _¿Estos no te pegaban?_  
**Br**: _Me pegaban, en pasado, ahora les e echo pasar a mi bando y todos quieren matarlos._  
**Padre**: _¿Queréis ser agentes de policía? Os enseñare a defenderos y llevar un arma con la condición que en clase seáis los guardaespaldas de mi hija._  
**Jo**:_ ¡SI SEÑOR!_  
**Ja**: _¡SI_!  
**Br**: _JAJAJA, os lo pasareis bien._

_**ANGEL (1916)**_

He despertado y he recordado a la chica de anoche, la niña que yo sostenía en mis brazos, aun sentía su olor y su sabor, la quería otra vez en mis brazos, pero no sabia su dirección no sabia nada, así que pienso buscarla en sueños y cada noche iré a verla.  
Creo que es amor.  
Amor por una humana, y me alegro sentir esto, me siento humano, quiero dejar de ser ese monstruo que soy por ella y por primera vez me siento bien por querer dejar a Angelus de lado, se que hasta cuando me convierto la amo como mi forma demoniaca, ni así podría hacerle daño, por que el amor es mas intenso, por primera vez cunado salgo al sol gracias a ella siento el placer de los rayos de luz.  
La quiero.  
La amo.  
He decidido que lo mejor es cambiarme el nombre para empezar, ya sabes, Angelus esta muy visto tal vez uno diferente, David Boreanaz, suena muy bien, pero no, me parece un nombre poco peculiar quiero uno, uno que llame la atención que cuando se pronuncie mujeres y hombres se derritan de placer.  
Un nombre como…  
Parker Booth.  
No Parker no, pero el apellido Booth me gusta, solo me queda el nombre.  
Carlos Booth, Jack Booth, Mario Booth, Sully Booth, Seeley Booth, Seeley Booth.  
Eso es!  
Seeley Booth.  
Un nombre elegante, de hombre conquistador pero ya enamorado, me gusta, desde ahora seré Seeley Booth y Angel solo para demonios, e iba a conseguir a esa pequeña Tempereance Brennan.  
La escuchaba llorar por las noches, la mayoría de días, así que cuando su padre la calmaba, aunque no la podía ver, entraba en sus sueños, por todos los quilómetros que nos separaban yo la oía y la sentía a mi lado, cuando me concentraba en ella, porque eso es una propiedad que tenemos los vampiros, el problema, es que no podemos averiguar la ubicación y el lugar en el que se encuentra, así que entre en sus sueños, solo quería tenerla a mi lado, y es fácil hacerlo, la abrace y la deje relajada, cada momento en el que un monstruo o cualquier pesadilla aparecía yo estaba dispuesto a echarlo y asustarlo, porque nadie la tocaba y nadie le iba a hacer daño a ella. Yo seré su protector, hasta que me maten, hasta que yo muera.  
A veces no decía nada, la verdad es que no quería que ella supiera quién soy yo, porque si ella lo sabe, no se enamorara de mi, y yo lo que quiero saber es si algún día me amara. Estoy atrapado en los veinte años, y la verdad, quiero que se enamore de mi a la edad propia los quince o los dieciséis, porque si ella quisiera amar a otro hombre yo la dejare, pero no quiero estropearle su infancia, ella es libre de elegir, yo solo soy su ángel de la guarda en estos mismos momentos.  
Cuando Temperance cerca, yo la seguiré cuidando en sus sueños aunque me rechace, por que se que si le pasara algo, yo me derrumbaría, yo se que mataría a todos los demonios de la galaxia, para vengarme de su muerte.  
Seeley Booth, Angelus, reclama, y gritara a los cuatro vientos, quien ose tocar a esa niña, pagara las consecuencias, con sangre, puede que mortal o inmortal, sufrirá tortura, dolor y angustia por todo lo que llevare a cabo, pero del que la ose tocar no quedara ni un solo fragmento de su cuerpo, por muy grande o minúsculo que sea.  
Mi parte demoniaca también siente el impulso de protegerla, y lo iba a hacer.  
Ya me he bebido más de dieciocho vasos de sangre pensando en ella pero la cuestión no era si la protegería siempre, la verdadera cuestión era.  
¿Podría conseguir no matarla al olerla o sentirla tan cerca mía?  
Esperaba no hacer nada, porque si yo le causaba dolor, moriría.  
Amor era la última palabra de mi diccionario ahora, estaba la primera, e iba a continuar así, esa niña será mía.

_**Temperance (1916)**_

Papi y yo vamos a la feria, me encanta ir con papi.  
EL me cuida siempre, y sus amigos también.  
Papi me encontró hace un año en una casita abandonada, papi y mami no me querían y me dejaron solita, aunque mi nuevo papi dice que ellos me quieren y tendrán un motivo para dejarme allí yo sé que es mentira.  
No recuerdo el aspecto de mis papis, pero mi nuevo papi es policía y es muy guay.  
Se llama Ewan. Tenía una novia, pero entraron en casa, y le clavaron un cuchillo, papi me saco de casa corriendo, el me quiere muchísimo y tenía miedo que me hicieran a mi pupa también.  
Ahora estamos en la noria con Luna, mi perrita.  
Cuando bajamos una mujer grito, y un hombre salió corriendo con bolsito de mujer mi papi me cogió del hombro.

**Padre**: _No te muevas de aquí._  
**Br**: _Vale papi._

El salió corriendo a por el bolso de la mujer y me dejo sola.  
Ahora me sentía perdida.  
¿Papi me había abandonado como mis primeros papas?  
Estaba segura que no, papi era un buen hombre y había ido a por el bolso de esa mujer, lo se, papi es bueno, y siempre lo será.  
Luna me lamia la mano, y yo reí soltándola, pero ella echo a correr en ese instante.

**Br**. _¡Luna!_- Corría detrás de ella y me choque con un hombre, alto, y con los ojos rojos, daba miedo, pero tenía a mi perrita en brazos y yo no iba a salir corriendo. - _¡Mi perrita!_ – Mire con tristeza, el me sonrió como si acabara de ver algo en mis ojos, algo que hico que esa cosa roja desapareciera de su mirada. – _Gracias por encontrarla._  
**Angel**:_ De nada…._ – Me dio a mi perrita.

Era guapo.  
Pero era un desconocido y papi dice que no nos acerquemos a desconocidos pero él me iba a ayudar a encontrar a papi y mami y no me podía negar, así que seguí hablando con él, con 4 años era una niña muy lista. Y sabia muchas palabras cultas que nadie sabe, le hablare de todo, de que quería ser un estudiante en el futuro y ser como mi papi y una buena trabajadora, y él se rio un poco pero fue el primer hombre aparte de papa que me dijo que lo conseguiría.  
Entonces papi llego y me echo la bronca, luego me alejo de él.

**Padre**: _Ya estamos en casa._  
**Br**:_ ¿El señor ese va a venir mañana a casa?_  
**Padre**: _No le conocemos hija._  
**Br**: _Pero yo quiero que venga._  
**Padre**: _Lo siento cariño, buenas noches. _– El me dio un tierno beso en la frente y me arropo con las mantas, solo pude sonreír y poco a poco cerrar los ojos.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Bueno comprenderme que no se actuar como una niña de 4 años.  
Perdonadme si no la e puesto completamente 4 años.  
Espero que os haya gustado.  
Dejad reviws.  
Besos, espero k os guste.  
Apretar botonzito verde...  
:):P:)**_


	5. ¿Que ocurre?

**_Bueno aqui os dejo un mini cap, para que podais entender, lo siguiente, lo qe piensa el padre y demas, y como Bren es la unica que no se entera de esta agradable situacion.  
Es mas bien un mini capitulo para dar una aclariacion, a este cap y a los demas..  
Tengo mas escrito pero entenderme que tarde, entre prepararme para lo del cole etc etc...  
Que me mareo que no me vienen ideas, y derepente me vienen mil, no doy a basto jajaja  
Bueno si alguien quiere escribir un fik y necesita ideas, para uno nuevo aqui yo tengo mil para unos nuevos, podeis preguntarme.  
Jejeje  
Un beso grac ias por los reviws y por leer._**

_**CAPITULO 5 "CORTITO" ¿Que ocurre?**_

**_TEMPERANCE (1927-DIA ANTES DE LA BODA)_**

Mi padre hoy está muy extraño, desde que le he contado el sueño, se ha puesto muy contento y a empezado a saltar diciendo que iba a volver.  
¿Volver?  
¿Quién?  
Lo peor es que estaba preguntándome cual era el vestido de novia que quería.  
No comprendo nada.  
Papa se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza por lo que he observado.  
¿Pero papa conoce a aquel hombre?  
A lo mejor es hora de que le pregunte.  
Pero….  
Tengo miedo.  
Miedo a preguntarle y que me diga cualquier tontería.  
No sé por qué, pero lo tengo.  
¿Y si se lo pregunto y me dice algo que no quiero oír?  
Me arriesgare.  
Y se lo preguntare.  
Ahora es el momento, está demasiado feliz preparando una boda fantasma.  
Ahora o nunca.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Bueno espero que os haya gustado.  
Un beso.  
Apretad el botoncito y dejad reviws porfa plis..._**

**_Gracias...  
_**


	6. Respuestas

_**Bueno aki os dejo un capitulo mas alrguito que el anterior, donde se explican muchas cosas...  
Espero que os guste... tambien puede que tarde en colgar y lo siento de vdd pero pronto empiezo el cole 1o de bachillerato y e de dar caña pero escibire lo prometo y colgare cuando me sea posible.**_

_**Este capitulo responde a muchas preguntas... **_

_**CAPITULO 6. Respuestas.  
**_

_**TEMPERANCE (1927-DIA ANTES DE LA BODA)**_

Me acerco a mi padre, este es el momento de preguntar, pero estoy asustada, primero tengo que beber algo. Algo para relajarme, solo serán unos minutos, así que me dirijo a la cocina y me saco un vaso limpio, colocándome un poco de leche, que me la bebo de un trago y vuelvo a las andadas.  
Es la hora.  
No temas.  
No temas.  
Eso me digo una y otra vez, y no funciona, pero es que la respuesta, no lo sé es como si parte de mi dijera a gritos que quiere saber qué ocurre y la otra parte la rehúye.  
Pero es hora de hacerlo, así que haya vamos.

**Br**: _Papa, ¿Por qué tanta emoción?_  
**Padre**: _¿Qué? ¿Qué por qué? _– El se levanto saltando yo no comprendía. – _El día en que te salvo, le vi algo en su mirada a la tuya, y cuando me dijiste quiero que vuelva, dije él es el futuro hombre de mi hija, que pena que sea muy mayor._  
**Br**:_ ¿De qué me hablas papa? ¿Cómo que me salvo? _– Mi padre hablaba de algo que yo por lo menos ahora no recordaba.

Ese hombre hico algo, que yo no recuerdo, cuando era pequeña, mi padre ya sabía cosas, pero ¿Cómo?  
No comprendo.  
Yo hora quería saber todas las respuestas, tenia mil preguntas y no iba a parar de preguntar.

**Br**: _Tengo muchas preguntas papa._  
**Padre**._ Una a una…_  
**Br**: _¿Por qué dices que me salvo?_  
**Padre**: _Tu tenias 4 años, te dije que te estuvieras quieta, estábamos en la feria hacia frio, mucho frio, a una mujer le robaron el bolso, y yo no podía correr detrás del ladrón contigo, así que te deje junto Luna, ¿te acuerdas de Luna?_ – Yo asentí, fue mi primera perrita y única, quería otra pero aun no habíamos ido a comprarla. – _Me desobedeciste, yo corrí quilómetros y quilómetros y agarre aquel tipo, cogí el bolso y volví, cuando le devolví el bolso tu no estabas, me asuste, yo corría gritando tu nombre por la feria, penseque te habían secuestrado, pero aquel hombre salió de un bar, tenía algo en los ojos, algo, como si no fuera humano, pero investigue a aquel hombre, lleva vivo desde 1857, efectivamente no es humano, pero me da igual si te cuida, el te estuvo cuidando en mi ausencia, y te cuido bien, y eso me agrado, pero cuando te cogí, te miraba de una forma extraña, el sentía algo por ti, solo que en ese momento tuve miedo, lo busque._

Me quede boquiabierta, esto era increíble, y yo no me había acordado nunca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no recordaba a aquel hombre? Yo siempre me había sentido quería, y había amado a alguien sabía que mi corazón ocupaba un lugar pero no de quien ¿Seria aquel el hombre que tenía mi corazón?  
No sé porque pero yo empezaba a sentirme feliz, por primera vez en la vida.

**Br**: _¿Cómo es él?_  
**Padre**: _Moreno, ojos café, pero había segundos que los tenia rojos, su sonrisa era extraña, y tenía los dientes algo extraños también, pero no me fije mucho, alto, y fuerte, estaba bien, sería un buen policía_.  
**Br**. _Entiendo… pero sigo sin recordarle._  
**Padre**: _El, era algo especial, es como si tu y el estuvierais unidos, algo en vuestra mirada, se que solo eras una niña, pero lo mirabas con los mismos ojos que yo miraba a tu madre, y espero que sea así, estamos en un mundo en el que se te está pasando el arroz hija, y te tienes que casar ya, quieras o no quieras._  
**Br**: _Papa, soy muy joven._  
**Padre**: _No eres joven tienes 15 años, una chica de14 ya está casada y preparada para ser madre._  
**Br**: _Si, pero esa chica es a la cual los chicos la tratan como a escoria padre, y yo no soy de esas, soy joven, necesitamos nuestra vida, me casare con quien quiera cuando quiera._  
**Padre**: _Si no te casas, nunca lo harás…_  
**Br**. _Si lo haré… Me gustaría ver alguna vez, un mundo nuevo, en el cual las mujeres no fuéramos una minoría papa._  
**Padre**: _Lo veras… lo sé hija… lo harás._  
**Br**: _Pero tiene que haber pasado algo más, para que tu estés tan…feliz._  
**Padre**: _…Al día siguiente me vi con él a escondidas, no te dije nada porque llorabas por volverle a ver, al principio pensé que te quería hacer daño, y me asuste, su mirada reflectia amor, pero aun asi soy un padre y tu eres mi unica hija y el era casi 20 años mayor k tu._  
**Br**:_ Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso en tu supuesta reunión secreta con él, por favor papa, por mi, hazlo por mí._  
**Padre**: _Esta bien te lo contare…_ - Mi padre me agarro las manos y se quito las gafas de leer dejándolas junto al libro encima de la mesilla que se encontraba al lado derecho del sofá donde él estaba sentado. – _Te deje en el colegio, llovía a cantaros, había tormenta y había quedado con él, cuando lo encontré él me dijo que ya me estaba esperando. Yo no le dije de quedar, eso me llamo la atención, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos como la vez que te encontré, esta vez, tenía los ojos color café intenso, y su mirada era de preocupación. Una gran preocupación al no verte junto a mí._ – Mi padre me miro a los ojos aparatándome un mechón de la cara. –_ Le pregunte ¿por qué había cuidado de ti? ¿Por qué no te había secuestrado? Y su respuesta fue clara y concisa. _– Mi padre le cayó una pequeña lágrima. – "**_La amo_**" _Esas fueron sus palabras, en ese momento me dio ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos, sacar la pistola reglamentaria y disparar un tiro seco en su cabeza, pero quise seguir preguntando y le pregunte…¿Por qué? Él no se pensó la respuesta solamente soltó las palabras dejándolas fluir de su corazón, no le importaba que yo fuera humano…. **"Ella, su mirada, me deja envuelto en un paraíso en el que nunca había estado, por primera vez, he sentido el placer de proteger a una humana y no de matarla…" **Cuando me dijo eso me asuste. Pensé que quería matarte así que deje que siguiera hablando. _"_**…quería protegerla con mi vida, y llevo más de 70 años buscando el amor, buscando el sentimiento que solo tu hija, una niña de 5 años llamada Temperance ha conseguido dármelo.**_"_ Yo me reí ante tales palabras, el tenia 20 años, 30 como mucho, porque dijo lo de 70. Se lo pregunte y u contestación también cambio. _"_**No soy humano, soy un vampiro, si no me crees dispáreme, y te lo demostrare, necesito sangre para vivir, amo a su hija y sé que si alguna vez e de volver a matar humanos a su hija no la tocare ni un pelo, ni dejare que otros vampiros la toquen. Ella es mía, ya la marque como mi propiedad en el mundo vampírico**_" _Me dijo que tampoco dejaría que me hicieran daño a mí, por cuidarte y quererte, porque tú me adorabas y le contaste cosas muy buenas de mi._  
**Br**: _¿Vampiro? _– Yo reí ante tal historia.  
**Padre**: _No me acuerdo de su aspecto…. Se llamaba Ángel, tampoco se el apellido la verdad es que no le pegue ningún tiro pero cuando me dijo aquello le dije que quería una prueba de que había vivido tanto y me la demostró, empecé a creer en vampiros, ya sé que tu nunca creerás, pero es evidente que él lo era, si no piensa en tu sueño…_  
**Br**:_ Son tonterías papa, además… ¿Ángel? ¿Qué vampiro se llamaría Ángel?_  
**Padre**: _Solo espero que Ángel vuelva pronto, te ha cuidado hasta ahora, y han empezado los problemas con los chicos, quiero que te proteja de ellos._  
**Br**: _Papa…estás loco. ¿Bebiste mucho aquella noche? ¿Verdad?_  
**Padre**: _No bebí nada…_

_**Temperance (DIA DE LA BODA)**_

**Angela**: _¡Temperance despierta! ¡Estoy nerviosa!_  
**Br**: _Mmmm… relájate._  
**Angela**: _O te levantas o juro que te asfixio aquí mismo._ – Me dijo agarrándome con rabia yo abrí los ojos de inmediato.  
**Br**: _¿Quieres relajarte?_  
**Angela**: _¡Lo haría si pudiera!_ – Ella me grito y se levanto dando vueltas por mi habitación. – _No sé qué hacer, y si no hago lo correcto, y… tenemos que salir del país, tu y yo lejos de aquí._  
**Br**: _Angela, relájate por favor. Hodgins es un hombre maravilloso, seréis felices, juntos, él te quiera y tu le quieres a él, ¿Qué más quieres?_  
**Angela**: _Es detallista, y nada machista._  
**Br**:_ Correcto… te quiere._  
**Angela**:_ Es buen hombre, me ama, y me ayuda cuando lo necesito, incluso en casa._  
**Br**: _Si, el es maravilloso, no lo dejes escapar._  
**Angela**:_ Y además es rico, y me consiente miles de caprichos._  
**Br**. _También, pero eso es lo de menos._  
**Angela**:_ Y también hay que decir que es muy bueno en la cama._  
**Br**: _¡Angela eso no me importa!_  
**Angela**:_ Lo siento._  
**Br**: _Ok… relájate y ponte el vestido… yo te ayudare con el peinado._ – Le sonreí a mi amiga que seguía dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

Ella me obedeció y se puso el vestido, le quedaba magnifico, le arregle un poco la cola y le abroche la cremallera, mi padre encargado de llevarnos a la iglesia con el coche de policía ya que Angela quería llegar en un coche con la sirena puesta entro por la puerta, cuando observo a Angela con ese hermoso vestido tiro los libros al suelo y le sonrió.

**Padre**: _Estas preciosa Angela…_  
**Angela**: _Gracias aun me queda el peinado y bajamos._  
**Padre**: _Tranquilas no hay prisa…_

Le hice un peinado hermoso, varios tirabuzones por la derecha otros por la izquierda, era la novia más hermosa que había visto nunca.  
Yo me vestí con mi traje de dama de honor también precioso pero no tanto como él de ella. Bajamos y subimos al coche de mi padre yendo hasta la hermosa iglesia, ella se casaba en el jardín de aquella iglesia, mi favorito, y sé que lo hacía por mí, yo iba allí cuando me sentía sola o perdida, o cuando era el día en que mis padres me abandonaron. Yo acudía allí porque era un jardín hermoso donde si alguna vez yo me casaba lo haría allí sin pensármelo dos veces. No dejaría que mi novio opinara porque yo quería ese lugar. Era mi favorito y nadie cambiaria eso.  
Empecé a escuchar la música y salí delante de Angela mirando a Hodgins que me miraba sonriente sabía que era la mejor amiga de Angela y a mí me tenia él como una hermana, cuando me acerque a él Angela aun no había salido.

**Br**: _Esta preciosa._  
**Hod**. _Lo imagino…_- Me sonrió y Angela empezó a salir cuando llegaron al altar Hodgins la cogió de la mano y el cura iba dando el discurso de siempre.  
**Angela**: _¿Le importa ir al grano? Porque estoy asustada y no quiero salir corriendo._  
**Hod**: _Sáltese lo aburrido._ – Dijo riendo, pero no solo él, todo el mundo rio ante el comentario de Angela.

El cura paso paginas y paginas y los dos dieron el "**_Si quier_**o" Cuando Hodgins beso a la novia todos aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo incluso yo, Angela no se separaba de los brazos de su hombre en ese instante y yo me acerque para darles la enhorabuena cosa que recibí con un gran abrazo que me dejo sin respiración, ella presionaba demasiado, tanto que notaba como mi estomago quería salir por mi boca.  
Sin respiración empecé a golpearle en la espalda para que me soltara por lo menos un poco y asi yo poder respirar.  
Lo necesitaba.  
Necesitaba oxigeno y del bueno pero mis palmadas no hacían nada, en ese momento escuche las risitas de Hodgins que agarraba a Angela separándola de mi y pidiéndole que me dejara respirar antes de que la arrestaran por asesinato, Angela obedeció y me dio un beso en la mejilla con una lagrimilla en el ojo que enseguida saco de mi una sonrisa que se convirtió también en llanto de felicidad. Entonces escuche unos pasos tras de mí y sonreí pensando que sería el chico de mis sueños pero fue mi padre el que apareció por atrás mía abrazando a Angela y me agarro a mí señalando la pista de baile.

**Padre**: _¿Hija me concede este baile?_  
**Br**: P_or supuesto papa…._

**_SEELEY BOOTH/ANGEL (1928 DICIEMBRE DIA 19)_**

Todo está lleno de decoraciones.  
Navidad, navidad dulce navidad.  
A la mierda la dulce navidad, sabía que mi Temperance lo estaba pasando mal, lo veía en sueños, pero por fin he encontrado un trabajo estable, podre conseguir sangre en los hospitales por dinero y podre conquistarla y tenerla entre mis brazos.  
Eso es lo que quiero, cuidarla, amarla y protegerla.  
Ahora mi nombre es Seeley, Seeley Booth y yo daré mi vida por ella, además soy rápido y he pasado la prueba de policía, hoy empiezo en la comisaria, pero lo mejor es el nombre de mi jefe… él es el padre de Temperance.  
Por fin la tendré cerca de mí.

**_CONTINUARA...  
Bueno aki va este cap espero k os haya gustado...  
Comentad plis...  
Y trankilas poco a poco... jaja y quiero EXPLICAR... una cosa..  
Lo de la edad pensad que estan en otro año, donde la gente se casaba pronto etc... por eso el padre dice lo de que se le va a pasar el arroz...  
Se que todos estais ansiosos por el reencuentro... y trankilos ya esta apunto de llegar...  
BESOS  
DEJAD REVIWS :p:p_**


	7. reencuentro

_**Bueno aqui os dejo un capitulo mas pero antes quiero aclarar unas cosillas.**_  
**_1: No se como ligaban en la epoca, pero se que se conocian y boda, asi que el ligoteo a sido como yo lo veo en las peliculas._**  
**_2: Enteded que Brennan tiene 16 casi 17, es normal que su padre piense " que se le a pasado el arroz" en esa epoca._**  
**_La gente estaba muy loca._**  
**_Bueno espero que os guste y que no me mateis._**  
**_Hoy empiezo el insti pero no hago nada asi que cuando salga intentare escribir otro cap, pero sorry si al partir de ahora tardo._**  
**_¿Ok?_**  
**_Perdonadme de vdd..._**

_**CAPITULO 7: REENCUENTRO**_

_**BOOTH/ANGEL (1928 DICIEMBRE DIA 19 "NOCHE")**_

Me dirijo hacia la comisaria, hoy empezare allí, mas y mas cerca de mi Temperance, voy a disfrutar cada segundo, voy a hacerla mía.  
Me cuesta andar por las calles al sentir el dolor que sufre mi chica día y noche, al saber que yo aun no puedo hacer nada para protegerla, y al saber que nunca le podre enseñar el monstruo que soy, Seeley Booth solo existe para ella, porque ella es la única que a iluminado el camino de mi vida, durante esta maldición.  
Ella es la razón por la que yo me convertí y vine a este mundo.  
Lo tengo clarísimo, y no solo por Angel, sino también por Angelus, porque noto como él también está enamorado, lo noto.  
Las calles son preciosas, limpias, y los caballos circulan por las calles llevando a familias, o adorables parejas, enamoradas y algunas no tan enamoradas.  
Llegue a la comisaria fue fácil entrar hasta el despacho del padre de Temperance.

**Angel**: _Soy el nuevo agente de policía, Seeley Booth. _– Dije tendiéndole la mano al padre de Temperance.  
**Padre**: _Bienvenido, su cara me suena. ¿Le conozco?_ – Dijo mirándome mientras fruncía el ceño.  
**Angel**: _No creo que no nos conozcamos._  
**Padre**: _¿Qué extraño? Me suena tantísimo, siento mucho este desastre es que mi hija tiene muchos problemas, va al instituto y ya sabes cómo son los chicos y lo estoy investigando, porque algunos ya se han metido con ella demasiado._  
**Angel**. _Si… lo entiendo… odio a esos cabrones. ¿Qué edad tiene su hija?_  
**Padre**. _Exactamente ahora 16 pero es que cumple los 17 en diciembre._  
**Angel**:_ Estará casada y con algún niño._  
**Padre**: _¿Qué va? Eso le digo yo que se case, pero ella no quiere, y ya se le ha pasado el arroz ningún chico va detrás de ella, pero ella dice que él ya aparecerá, que cuando lo vea sabrá que es él. Ahora vayamos al grano, el trabajo que tengo para ti es especial, aparte de los casos etcétera quiero que protejas a mi hija. ¿Sí?_  
**Angel**: _Si señor._ – Eso lo hare con mucho gusto señor, pienso mientras agarro los informes.  
**Padre**. _Llegara en un par de minutos, la ves ahí sube, ve a conocerla se llama…_  
**Angel**: _…Temperance._  
**Padre**: _…Si… ¿Cómo lo sabías?_  
**Angel**: _Usted me lo había dicho…_  
**Padre**: _… ¿a si?_

El se alejo y vi a Bren con su mochila abrazada al abrigo llena de nieve corrí hacia ella.  
Tan preciosa.  
A cada paso que yo daba hacia ella podía observar su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la gran ventana, era una diosa para mí.  
Le agarre la bolsa y le puse mi abrigo por encima, ella me miro a los ojos y aquello fue hermoso pude ver como ella sentía algo por mí, la acababa de conquistar con solamente una mirada y eso me gustaba mucho.  
Aquella sensación era única.

**Br**: _¿Te…te…te…conozco?_  
**Angel**. _No creo que no… me llamo Ang...SEELEY! Seeley Booth. ¿Tú debes de ser temperance?_  
**Br**: _Si… _- Me sonrió mientras movía el pie como una niña con su primer juguete. –_ Encantada de ser tu esp….amiga…_- Su sonrisa era tan tierna que hasta a mi me daba felicidad.  
**Angel**: _Tu padre me ha pedido que te proteja y demás. ¿Te apetece ir al parque?_  
**Br**: _Si…claro._  
**Angel**: _VAMOS!_

La garre del brazo abrigándola más y fuimos a pasear por el parque como dos enamorados, quería dar el primer paso por allí.

**Br**: _Eres muy guapo._  
**Angel**: _Gracias_…  
**Br**: _¿Estas casado? ¿Tienes hijos?_  
**Angel**: _No… _- Le sonreí y ella salto de alegría. Esa niña estaba loca por mí. - _¿Tanto te alegras?_ – Le acaricie la mejilla.  
**Br**: _Mucho mas…_  
**Angel**: _… Eres una dama preciosa. ¿Lo sabías?_  
**Br**:_ Gracias. _– Ella soltó un suspiro de felicidad, supongo que era porque la estaba intimidando, y eso me gustaba mucho.  
**Angel**: _¿Te gusta la nieve?_  
**Br**: _Me encanta._ – Ella se sentó en un banco y yo me acerque sentándome a su lado agarrándole la mano.  
**Angel**: _Tu padre no me ha contado nada sobre ti. Cuéntame._  
**Br**: _Tengo 16 años pero en diciembre cumplo los 17, me encanta la antropología, y sueño con en un futuro ser la antropóloga forense de más éxito en el mundo, pero los chicos no les gusta que yo estudie, y lo paso mal, por eso papa quiere que me den protección, al principio todo iba bien, pero… hace medio año, empezaron a pasarse, no solo me tiraban huevos que eso ya lo hacían, algunos intentaron propasarse, y otros me daban empujones, papa siempre llegaba a tiempo, pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Mataron a mi compañera de una paliza delante de mis narices._  
**Angel**: _¡Serán cabrones!_ – Dije levantándole la barbilla con mi mano.

Había sufrido mucho, se le notaba en su rostro y yo no había podido hacer nada para remediarlo, pero estoy preparado para protegerla y vengarme de esos cabrones.  
¿Quién COÑO se creen que son para tocarla?  
¿Quién COÑO creen que son para hacer daño a las chicas?  
¿Para matar a una chica?  
Una chica que tiene familia y podía haber estado casada y con niños.  
De eso mi Temperance no se preocuparía más, porque yo estaré allí con ella.

**Angel**: _Yo estoy aquí… _- La abrace y la mire a los ojos acercándome lentamente a ella.

Quería besarla.  
Con todas mis ganas.  
O morderle.  
Chuparle la sangre hasta que no quedara ni una gota de ella, lugo darle la mia y estar felices a la eternidad, pero prefería que esperara a mi edad, _**(Siento mucho decir que no se la edad de Angel pero me la invento si no os importa si eso me la decís lo cambio y cuelgo el capítulo de nuevo)**_ que ella tuviera 23 años, así viviríamos juntos para siempre.  
Sin barreras.  
Sin nadie que nos separara.  
Nunca.  
A veces la felicidad, se encuentra en la vida eterna si tienes a la mujer que amas a tu lado, y yo la tenia junto a mí en este mismo instante.  
La felicidad vampírica es fácil de conseguir, un poco de sangre, y ya, pero la que yo había conseguido era mejor, porque era amor, pero la felicidad humana no era igual, la felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días.  
Hay una frase que dijo **Thomas Chalmers** que siempre quise entender y ahora comprendía con detallada claridad **_"La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar." _**Ahora yo tenía algo que hacer, PROTEGERLA, alguien a quien amar, TEMPERANCE, y alguna cosa que esperar, ELLA, siempre la esperaría a que volviera a casa sana y salva, quería pedirle ya matrimonio, quería hacerlo.

**_TEMPERANCE (1928 DICIEMBRE DIA 19 "NOCHE")_**

Acabo de salir de clase, y los chicos no han parado de molestarme, uno me ha golpeado y tirado sobre la nieve pero el profesor me ha ayudado a levantarme y me ha metido en su coche.  
Mi nariz sangraba.  
El profesor me cogió la cara para curarme aquella herida yo solo podía sonreír.

**Profe**: _¿De qué sonríes?_  
**Br**: _Es que… si no sonrió llorare._  
**Profe**: _¿Te duele? Te llevare a casa mi esposa te lo curara y luego te llevare a la comisaria_.  
**Br**. G_racias señor profesor, es usted muy amable_.  
**Profe**: _Esos cretinos no se merecen dar clase tu eres la mejor de mis alumnas, y te lo agradezco, si no fuera por ti hubiera dejado este trabajo hace años._

Fuimos a su casa y él me lo curo con delicadeza fue rápido.

En el portal de la comisaria cogí mi mochila pesada entre mis hombros y mire al guardia de seguridad, Clarck Jensen, un amigo de mi padre, estaba con su hija, una niña preciosa de 3 años recién cumplidos que corrió a mis brazos.

**Br**: _Hola Sarah._  
**Sa**: _Papi papi quiero tita Tempe._  
**Clarck**: _¿Cómo te ha ido? _– Me dijo quitando a la pequeña de mi pierna y agarrándola en brazos.  
**Br**: _Aparte de que me han pegado y me han hecho sangre en la nariz bien._  
**Clarck**: _No hagas caso a esos idiotas._  
**Br**: _¡Pero ya no se que hacer!_  
**Clarck**: _Sarah ve a jugar allí anda tengo que hablar con tita Tempe._  
**Sa**: _Si papi._

Ella se fue obediente a ver la puerta giratoria, le encantaba dar y dar vueltas y nunca la había visto cansarse de aquello.  
Clarck y yo nos sentamos intentando hablar con tranquilidad.

**Br**: _Estoy bien, solo me tiraron al suelo y me dieron un par de patadas, pero el profesor me saco._  
**Clarck**: _Menos mal, porque hoy ha venido el nuevo policía, Seeley Booth, ha subido hace 10 minutos y bueno tu padre va a encargar que te proteja y es guapo y apuesto a lo mejor esta noche te pide matrimonio._  
**Br**: _¡Clarck! No creo que sea tan guapo, además es poli. Salir con un policía es sufrir._  
**Clarck**: _Si mañana llegas con anillo, veremos si hay sufrimiento._

Los dos reímos y yo subí arriba a ver a mi padre.  
La mochila pesaba un mil kilos, no podía andar casi con ella, e iba a trompicones en el ascensor.  
Mi chaqueta estaba completamente llena de nieve y tenia frio así que me agarraba a ella intentado hacerme sentir cálidas.  
Estaba mirando el suelo cuando alguien me agarro la pesada mochila y tendió su abrigo sobre mis hombros.  
Poco a poco alce la vista y pude observar que era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, era un dios para mí.  
Su mirada era alegre y llena de fuego y amor, eso me gustaba y su sonrisa era preciosa.  
Más que preciosa.  
Era bellísima.  
Aquella sensación era única para mí.  
Por primera vez en la vida sentía amor.  
Amor de verdad.

**Br:**_ ¿Te…te…te…conozco?_ – Dije sin poder articular palabra ante tanta belleza.  
**Angel**. _No creo que no… me llamo Ang...SEELEY! Seeley Booth. ¿Tú debes de ser temperance? _– Yo reí por lo dentro, lo había puesto tan nervioso que se había equivocado con su propio nombre.  
**Br**: _Si… _- Moví mi pierna dando círculos, el era mi primer juguete y le sonreí mordiéndome los labios, creo que era la primera vez que coqueteaba con un chico. – _Encantada de ser tu esp….amiga…_- El rio un poco, yo había quedado en ridículo unos segundos, había estado a punto de decir esposa, Encantada de ser tu esposa. Temperance eres una estúpida, me dije a mi misma sonriéndole para que no notara nada de lo que yo pensaba.  
**Angel**: _Tu padre me ha pedido que te proteja y demás. ¿Te apetece ir al parque? _– Yo di un salto de alegría y me abrace más a su abrigo.  
**Br**: _Si…claro._  
**Angel**: _VAMOS!_

Me agarro del brazo abrigándome más, rodeándome con sus enormes y musculosos brazos y fuimos a pasear por el parque como dos enamorados, era mi primera cita y esperaba que me besara y me pidiera matrimonio allí.

**Br**: _Eres muy guapo._  
**Angel**: _Gracias…_  
**Br**: _¿Estas casado? ¿Tienes hijos? _– Dije intentando averiguar si aun me podía echar atrás, huir para no fastidiarla.  
**Angel**:_ No…_ - Me sonrió y di un salto de alegría. Estoy loca por él. Me lo comería allí mismo a besos si no fuera porque eso es ilegal en sitios públicos a no ser que la pareja se haya casado, no puedes hacer muestras de aprecio en un lugar Publio si no es a causa de matrimonio. Esa es la ley. - ¿_Tanto te alegras?_ – Me acaricio la mejilla y yo me ruborice sonriendo como una tonta.  
**Br**: _Mucho mas…_  
**Angel**: _… Eres una dama preciosa. ¿Lo sabías?_

Eso fue precioso.  
La verdad es que no fue la primera vez que me lo dijeron, más de una vez me lo habían dicho pero no con esa voz, tan sexy y fuerte. Una voz que me hacía temblar al escucharla, que me hacia derretirme, esa voz me gustaba sonaba protectora y de confianza, sonaba para agarrarme a sus brazos y no soltarme de él solo por estar protegida para siempre.  
El era mi protector mi dios y lo que me había dicho, era la primera vez que me llegaba al alma.

**Br**: _Gracias._ – Solté un suspiro de felicidad, note que ante mi suspiro el sonrió y me apretó más hacia él.  
**Angel**: _¿Te gusta la nieve?_  
**Br**: _Me encanta_. – Me senté en uno de los bancos que había en el parque, la verdad estaba cansada de andar, el poco a poco se acerco y se sentó a mi lado posando su mano sobre la mía que se encontraba recostada en mi pierna derecha.  
**Angel**: T_u padre no me ha contado nada sobre ti. Cuéntame._  
**Br**: _Tengo 16 años pero en diciembre cumplo los 17, me encanta la antropología, y sueño con en un futuro ser la antropóloga forense de más éxito en el mundo, pero los chicos no les gusta que yo estudie, y lo paso mal, por eso papa quiere que me den protección, al principio todo iba bien, pero… hace medio año, empezaron a pasarse, no solo me tiraban huevos que eso ya lo hacían, algunos intentaron propasarse, y otros me daban empujones, papa siempre llegaba a tiempo, pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Mataron a mi compañera de una paliza delante de mis narices._  
**Angel**: _¡Serán cabrones!_ – Dijo levantándome la barbilla con la mano derecha.

Note como él estaba odiándose por mi sufrimiento, pero a mí me gustaba que él quisiera protegerme eso es que yo le gustaba. Entonces sus brazos me rodearon y cuando se separo poco a poco fue acercándose a mí, como si quisiera decirme algo, sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca y mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente para disfrutar de aquel momento, entonces se acerco a mi oído y me dijo unas palabras "**_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando._**" Yo solo volví a suspirar y sentí como posaba sus labios sobre los míos, mis brazos automáticamente se rodearon en su cuello y continuamos el beso, ni él me soltaba ni yo, era un beso sin lengua, mi primer beso, el se separo poco a poco para coger aire y me aparto el pelo de la mejilla. No habían palabras el me volvió a besar, esta vez sí que había lengua, la verdad yo no sabía controlar eso, pero dejaba a el que lo hiciera, yo solo cerraba los ojos y sonreía, cuando se separo me apoye en su pecho abrazándome a él y en 5 minutos saco una cajita.  
Iba a pedirme matrimonio.

**_Temperance. (Diciembre 1928)_**

**Br**: _Papa tranquilo faltan 3 días para la boda, todo va a salir bien, él me quiere yo le quiero habrá guardaespaldas para que ninguno de los idiotas de mi colegio entre, él envió invitaciones a sus amigos y a las mías, y todo esta pedido, tengo mi vestido y demás._  
**Padre**: _Es que no puedo creer que mi niñita se vaya a casar. _– El me abrazo y yo se lo devolví riendo mi padre estaba llorando como un niño de 1 año al que le quitan su juguete favorito.  
**Br**. _Voy a casa de Angie. Estaré bien._

Cogí mi abrigo y salí de allí directa a casa de Angela.  
Las calles eran frías, era navidad, y la boda era el día de mi 17 cumpleaños algo me hacia aun más feliz.  
Booth había insistido que fuera el día de mi cumpleaños para recordarlo como el mejor día de la historia en mí vida y la suya y yo no había podido negarme ante s mirada, su voz y sus argumentos.  
¡Quieta!  
Estaba oyendo pasos detrás mía, saco el espray anti violador me giro, era algo verde, yo solo grite e intente echar a correr pero lo tenía delante.

**Br**: _Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia._  
**Lorne**: _Me llamo lorne, y no soy de mentira, tú serás una de mis esposas._ – Unos polvos cayeron sobre mi y de repente estaba encerrada en una caja de miniatura y él me llevaba.  
**Br**: _¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!_ – Pero nadie me oía.

_**Continuara...**_

¿Sabeis quien es LORNE?

_**Es el demonio amigo de Angel en la serie, si lo se ahora es malo pero tranquilas ya vereis lo que ocurrira.  
SI no sabiais quien era ahora lo sabeis.  
Espero que os hays gustado.**_

Dejad reviws

BESOS!  



	8. La caja

_**Bueno aqui van unas aclaraciones antes de empezar con el capitulo jaja es la descripcion de los personajes que van apareciendo si hay alguno mas que no sabeis qien es.**_  
_**Solo preguntadme.**_  
_**Lo pondre aki...**_

**_*Connor, interpretado por Vincent Kartheiser, es el hijo que Angel tiene con Darla, es secuestrado por Holtz y criado en una dimensión infernal. Cuando vuelve de ella, el tiempo ha pasado mucho más rápido para él, y nos encontramos con un adolescente de 18 años inmaduro y atormentado, con una enorme fuerza y destreza para la lucha, al que Holzt ha criado como su hijo, inculcándole su propio odio contra Angelus, sin decirle que su verdadero padre ahora tiene alma. La venganza de Holtz surte efecto cuando Connor desprecia a su verdadero padre e intenta acabar con él repetidamente. Aparece en la 4 temporada siendo uno de los personajes más importantes y durante la quinta haciendo pequeñas apariciones. Es una pieza clave para llevar a cabo el plan de Jasmine, puesto que esta lo utiliza para que fecunde a Cordelia y nacer de ella en la cuarta temporada. En la quinta solo aparece en dos episodios._**

**_*Spike , William el Sanguinario. Es un personaje originario de la serie Buffy, la cazavampiros, interpretado por James Masters. Este vampiro moderno, con su pelo rubio y su chupa negra... con un aire maléfico pero que en el fondo es sentimental, aparecerá en un capítulo de la primera temporada para quitarle el anillo de Amara a "Angel" que le haría invencible, así que secuestra a Angel y a través de otro vampiro intenta sacarle dónde está, al no conseguirlo vuelve a Sunnydale. Regresa en la quinta temporada, como uno de los personajes principales, después de morir para salvar el mundo en la última temporada de Buffy la cazavampiros. Averiguaremos de dónde viene ese odio que hay entre los dos vampiros, pero también la lealtad... y lucharán para ver quién es el vampiro de la profecía... Forma parte de la pandilla aunque manteniendo las distancias, el típico "chico malo" de los buenos._**

**_*Lorne, interpretado por Andy Hallet, es un demonio empático venido de otra dimensión, aficionado a cantar y a beber alcohol, tiene el poder de leer el "destino" de las personas cuando les oye cantar, pero no tiene ninguna habilidad en la lucha, forma parte del grupo en lo social, pero a la hora de las peleas se queda apartado. Es un personaje carismático que mantiene relaciones de complicidad con casi todos los componentes de la pandilla y siempre ofreciendo un punto de vista original. Cuando la pandilla entra en Wolfram & Hart el se encarga de la sección de entretenimiento._**

**_*Wolfram & Hart es una firma de abogados internacional e interdimensional, cuya historia proviene de una antigua organización demoníaca. Al inicio de la serie, la firma es relativamente débil, pero con el paso de las temporadas su poder se va incrementando, revelando que la firma esta dirigida por unos seres llamados los Socios Mayores que ejercen su voluntad en la Tierra a través de varias organizaciones poderosas, entre ellas, Wolfram & Hart. La firma tiene oficinas en el mundo entero, con el fin de promover la violencia, los conflictos y el odio, a la espera del gran Apocalipsis. Es el enemigo número uno de toda la serie de Angel, ya que es protagonista en todas las temporadas y gracias a este enemigo, otros enemigos como Darla aparecen en la serie. Esta asociación pasa a ser de Angel mas tarde y se convierte para hacer el bien._**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_ANGEL /BOOTH (DICIMBRE 2010)_**

En Walfram y Hart todo va súper bien.  
Echo de menos a aquella chica Temperance Brennan, se que ella no me abandono por mucho que la gente crea eso, prometí a su padre que la encontraría y la cuidaría pero, no se nada de ella y ya han pasado muchos años humanos y pocos vampíricos.  
Tengo miedo.  
No quiero admitir que ella haya muerto.  
Hoy hay mucho papeleo, Spike no para de molestarme, me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con mis manos, pero… él es el único que me hace recordad a Temperance y me pregunta por ella.  
La echo de menos.  
Quisiera abrazarla y besarla, antes podía sentirla pero no se qué ocurrió, el sitio en el que esta, se encuentra fuera de mi alcance. Mi perversa mente no puede llegar a él. Maldigo aquel lugar, solo se que sigue viva, que aun me ama. Es lo único que noto en el interior de mi corazón. Deseo besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos y celebrar nuestra boda, de una vez por todas, deseo matar a quien o quienes le hicieran eso por lo que está alejada de mí. La quiero cerca de mí.

**Spike**: _Cuéntame mas de esa chica._  
**Angel**: _No eres mi psicólogo._ – Dije ya harto de sus preguntitas, cada vez que pensaba en ella mi corazón se partía al saber que aun no podía salvarla.  
**Spike**: _Por favor._  
**Angel**: _Ella era perfecta, lista, y tenía un solo sueño, acabar su carrera y yo quiero que lo haga en un futuro. Ella me robo el corazón, y sé que lo cuidara siempre, era una mujer hecha y derecha, ahora debería ser una anciana, debería de estar muerta pero mi corazón está conectado al suyo, y aunque la fuerza del lugar que se encuentras es más grande que mis poderes y no puedo saber de su paradero, se que esa sana y salva, viva y sin saber cómo se que no ha envejecido ni un día, y eso significa que ella en esta época es una adolescente, pero sigue siendo mía, mi esposa, y cuando salga nos casaremos, y no dejare que nadie más le haga daño._  
**Spike**: _Estas muy enamorado._  
**Angel**: _¡No sabes cuánto!_ – Grite golpeando las paredes.  
**Spike**:_ ¿Y cómo la conociste?_ – El se sentó en el sofá.  
**Angel**: _Yo estaba buscando comí…..¿Connor?_  
**Connor**: _Hola papa. No quiero molestar. ¿Qué hacéis?_  
**Spike**: _Tu padre me contaba como conoció a Temperance._  
**Connor**: _El amor que sigues buscando._  
**Angel**: _Correcto. ¿Cuento o no?_ – Dije harto de que me ignoraran. – _Buscaba comida, estaba en la feria y entonces un perro corrió hacia mí, era una preciosidad, y olía tan bien, pero ella corrió hacia el llamándolo y me dijo que era suyo, ella solo tenía 4 años, también olía de maravilla, no sabes cuánto, yo me aguantaba las ganas de morderla porque solo ver su sonrisa mi corazón empezó a latir con velocidad, mi corazón quería besar a aquella niña de 4 años que buscaba a su papa, pero quise esperar, cuando su padre llego preocupado por ella buscándola se la devolví junto a la pequeña perrita, mientas se alejaba mi corazón se rompía poco a poco._  
**Connor**: _Pero tú le pusiste los cuernos con mama, bueno con Darla._  
**Angel**. _¡NO!_- Grite. – _Yo no le puse los cuernos…_ - Mi voz sonaba ya más tranquila. – _Lo de tu madre fue cuando yo era Angelus, siglos antes de conocerla, además le conté que tuve otra novia que nunca volví a ver, aunque no le dije la verdadera edad, como debes entender._  
**Connor**: _Tienes razón. ¿Y luego cuando la volviste a ver?_  
**Spike**:_ ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡Esa historia me la sé!_  
**Angel**: _Normal me la preguntas todos los días._  
**Connor**: _Cuéntamelo tío Spike._  
**Angel**:_ Si…cuéntaselo tú._  
**Spike**: _El sabia donde se encontraba siempre pero quería dejarla crecer, cuando ella cumplió los 16 casi 17 decidió ir a trabajar a la comisaría de policía del padre de ella y ella subió por el ascensor, la invito a dar un paseo y rieron y charlaron como dos tontos enamorados y tu padre le pidió matrimonio._  
**Connor**: _¿Tan pronto?_  
**Angel**: _Eran otros años ¿vale? Y si se lo volvería a pedir aunque tenga tu edad. La amo._  
**Connor**: _Si esta tan buena yo también me la ligare papa._  
**Angel**: _¡Ni lo sueñes hijo!_  
**Spike**: _Uyyy… no lo cabrees_. – Los dos rieron pero yo los ignore.

Eran unos inútiles, un par de inútiles que no sabían nada de mi vida. Coonor era mi hijo y lo quería cmo tal, pero nos llevábamos como el gato y el perro, el había intentado matarme ya unas cuantas veces.  
Entonces me encontré a mi gran amigo.

**Angel**. _¡Hola Lorne!_  
**Lorne**:_ ¡Hola Angel!_  
**Angel**:_ He dicho que me llaméis Booth…_  
**Lorne**: _Lo siento Angel no puedo…_  
**Angel**: _¿Qué llevas ahí?_  
**Lorne**: _Una caja, hay mujeres dentro que atrape cuando era malvado, y la verdad es que nunca las saque se que hay una viva, y quiero sacarla de allí, me arrepiento de lo que hice._  
**Angel**: _Dámela buscare una solución._  
**Lorne**: _Toma…y gracias._

Mire aquella caja y me la lleve hacia la biblioteca buscando un libro que me portara cualquier solución por muy pequeña que fuera, pensaba en la chica que estaba ahí dentro, estaría sufriendo igual que lo hace mi Temperance, y encontré un libro mientras pasaba las paginas observaba algunos manuscritos.

_**"La caja de las mujeres, encerradas en alma y cuerpo, un lugar siniestro, la única forma para hacerles salir es sencilla, gire la palanca de la derecha y pronuncie estas palabras, si dice solamente una mal, la chica no volverá a la realidad, y morirá en el acto, la chica que este en el cofre, no pasa el tiempo, no crece, no envejece, sigue siendo la misma que era y para ella no ha pasado ni un segundo de ese día, cuando salga si lo consigue, creerá que está en el mismo día."**_

Interesante.  
Sera fácil de hacerlo, solo he de pronunciar las palabas que hay abajo del texto pero son extrañas, así que adelante, apreté sobre la palanca y empecé.

_**"**__**imago bestiae**_  
_**tremor lycanthropis**_  
_**visus bestiae praedatoriae**_  
_**codicem mentis animalis aperire**_  
_**sensus venatoris**_  
_**concilium bestiae advocare**_

_**fur spiritus surrepti**_  
_**aedis aeris obsoleti**_  
_**ventus iratos sedare**_  
_**caelum sine nubibus reducum"**_

La verdad es que no sabía su significado **(Ni yo pero lo encontré en internet)** pero entonces una nube de polvo se levanto sobre mí, no podía apreciar quien era porque el polvo aun llenaba la sala pero la voz que grito ayuda me resulto familiar.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado si lo se este es mas corto, pero veis ya el 2010 jajaja**_  
_**Bueno... dejad comentarios...:)**_  
_**Gracias a todas las k me escribis creedme os leeo jaja :)**_


	9. ¿dONDE ESTOY?

**_Bueno aki os dejo un capitulo mas como no.  
Este es mas poco a poco una explicacion... siento un poco la tardanza y no haberlo mejorado pero chicas... no me vino mucha inspiracion.  
Lo siento.  
Intentare k el siguiente me venga mas..._**  
_**Espero k lo sdisfruteis..**_  
_**¿si?**_

_**CAPITULO 9: ¿DONDE ESTOY?**_

_**ANGEL/SEELEY BOOTH  
**_

Cuando la nube blanca desapareció pude apreciar aquel cuerpo, sus zapatos brillantes y limpios como si no hubiera pasado ni una sola noche, su vestido rojo precioso seguía marcándole cada parte de su cuerpo, aquel era mi vestido favorito y sus hombros estaban cubiertos por unos hermosos rizos que caían de una manera seductora para mí. Sus ojos seguían en ese azul intenso y su cara entonces me miro extrañada como si no me reconociera y dio un salto gritando. Miraba a su alrededor y se miraba y remiraba mirando aquella habitación de aspecto moderno. Yo entendía que ella estuviera confundida en ese mismo instante, pero me daba miedo al ver su rostro lleno de temor ante mis ojos, sabía que ella no me reconocía, su cara estaba llena de temor, podía observar su sangre latir con fuerza elevando la frecuencia de sus respiraciones, desde aquí oía su corazón, estaba nerviosa y solo lo olía, pero mi Temperance estaba de vuelta. Aun no me lo puedo creer. Mi Temperance.  
¿Por qué no me reconocía?  
¿Por qué me tenía tanto miedo?  
Solo con verla me daban ganas de besarla y abrazarla, pero en ese mismo instante solo me caían lágrimas de alegría.  
Entonces ella me lanzo una lámpara.

**Br**: ¿_Quién eres? Tengo que ir a la iglesia, mi novio me espera!_  
**ANgel**: _Tranquila. Soy…Seeley Booth tu novio. ¿No me recuerdas?_  
**Br**:_ ¡TU NO ERES ÉL!_

Ella echo a correr ante mis ojos y yo la seguí cuando llegue estaba sentada en el suelo donde antes se encontraba su iglesia y sus jardines preferidos ahora solo había piedras que quedaban de la iglesia y nada más, todo se había quedado en ruinas durante estos años y entendía que a Temperance le doliera, yo había intentado salvarlo pero la gente me gano, así que solo me acerque a ella poco a poco, intentando no asustarla aún más y me senté a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella me miro con lágrimas y puso su mano sobre su mejilla donde yo le acababa de dar un beso abrazándose a mí con fuerza.

**Br**: _Yo creí que él me esperaría._  
**Angel**: _Él te espero mi niña. Hueles muy bien._  
**Br**: _¿Booth?_  
**Angel**: _EL mismo… - ella me beso con fuerza volviéndome a abrazar_. – Lo siento mi niña.  
**Br**: _¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué son esas máquinas?_  
**Angel**:_ Esas máquinas son coches, te acuerdas aquello que iba muy despacio y que tenía rojo y descapotable, pues ahora son más modernos estamos en el 2010._  
**Br**:_ …Woooowww… ¿Tanto tiempo? _– Miro a su alrededor. - _¿Y….y la iglesia? ¿Qué ocurrió?_  
**Angel**: _Hubo un incendio quise reconstruirla, pero… nadie me dio ayuda, pero tranquila hice una igual no tan bonita, pero… lo hice por ti porque sabía que volverías, lo sabía._  
**Br**:_ Llévame a casa este país me da miedo._  
**Angel**: _Tranquila_. – La cogí en brazos.

Cuando llegue a Walfram y Hart _**(o como se escriba)**_ la tumbe sobre el sofá de mi despacho, se me había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

Estaba tan hermosa, pero la veía tan débil, tan indefensa, estaba confundida y la entendía, así que baje a hablar con su padre y Angela, pensé que a Bren le gustaría encontrarse con ellos cuando despertara.  
Angela hablaba con Hodgins, yo había convertido a Angel, a Hodgins y a su padre porque querían esperar a Brennan y lo entendía, lo que no sabía era donde se había metido Lorne por que iba a aplastarle su cabeza verde.

_**(DEJO DE PONER ANGEL Y PONDRE BOOTH PARA NO LIAR YA OK?)**_

**Bo**:_ Encontré a Temperance._  
**Ang**: _¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?_  
**Bo**: _Ve a mi despacho duerme no la despierta está muy asustada. ¿Dónde está su padre?_  
**Angela**:_ Esta ahí._ – Yo solo asentí y me dirigí hacia allí. Estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo decirle que su hija estaba de vuelta.  
**Padre**: _Hola Booth. Estoy con un caso muy interesante._  
**Bo**: _Tu hija está de vuelta._  
**Padre**: _Mi….mi…. o dios!_ – Las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por la mejilla. - _¿Dónde? ¡HE DICHO DONDE!_  
**Bo**: _Relájate en mi despacho. Vamos._ – Subí con él. Brennan aun dormía.

Su padre cogió su chaqueta y la arropo con delicadeza depositando un suave beso sobre su frente. Solo pude ver como la sonrisa de Temperance se levantaba y hacia que otra lagrima dulce cayera sobre mi mejilla rozando la comisura de mis labios mientras se escurría. Angela le leía un cuento y le cogía la mano besándosela.  
Entendía sus desesperaciones.  
Angela era su mejor amiga, mi pregunta es, si Temperance se acordara de Angela, sé que le duele pero sé que se quieren, yo no podía estar más feliz que nunca, me daba igual todos los casos que tuviera en ese mismo instante porque solo quiero esperar a que despierte quería continuar con la boda, la llevaría de compras a por ropa nueva a por el vestido a por todo.  
La amo.  
Y la amare.  
Pero también entendía el sufrimiento que estaba pasando y entendía que pensara cosas extrañas sobre mí y sobre todo.  
Cuando despertara tendría muchas preguntas que contestar.  
Estaba completamente seguro.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

**Padre**: _Temperance_.  
**Br**: _¿Papa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estás muerto?_  
**Padre**: _Le obligue a Booth a que me convirtiera en un vampiro. Te lo dije. Era él._

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Br**: _Te eche de menos papi!_ – Se abrazó a su padre y luego se separó acercándose a mí y ofreciéndome un abrazo que cogí enseguida.  
**Bo**: _Shhhhh…tranquila mi niña. Ya está…estas de vuelta te lo explicare todo. _– Le bese la frente mientras le acariciaba la espalda sin dejar de besarla para que se quedara un poco más tranquila. – _Shhh… Todo paso._  
**Br**: _Quiero que me dejéis sola con Booth._  
**Padre**: _Claro…_

Todos nos dejaron totalmente solos yo la bese tiernamente en los labios.

**Br**: _¿Podremos casarnos? ¿Podre acabar mis estudios?_  
**Bo**: _Todo… te lo juro… y será más fácil. _– Le sonreí y le roce con mi dedo gordo su mejilla y baje por la comisura del labio besándola. – _Te amo. Y siempre lo hare. Ahora ponte esta ropa sé qué te parece de fulana o algo parecido pero es lo que se lleva ahora…_ - La volví a besar. – _Vamos que te llevare a comprar ropa y un vestido de novia, el más bonito que allá._ – Le sonreí y ella me sonrió. – _Vamos vístete corre._  
_**Br**: Si…_

Espere fuera.  
Solo unos minutos pero que se hicieron eternos al no encontrarme a su lado, el tiempo pasaba más y más despacio.  
Ya la echaba de menos y no llevaba ni 10 minutos sin ella.  
Cuando salió, la ropa le quedaba magnifica aunque ella se estiraba la minifalda de forma incomoda, yo la agarre y la bese agarrándole las manos para que dejara de intentar bajarse la minifalda.

**Bo**: _Así se viste ahora, relájate no pasa nada estas preciosa._ - La agarre de la mano. – _Vamos preciosa. Te llevare a comprar._

Los dos fuimos para Temperance el centro comercial era algo diferente y extraño, era gigantesco y veía a los jóvenes besarse sin temor a que les cortaran la cabeza por no estar casados, no entendía nada.  
Este mundo era nuevo para ella, y yo notaba que se estaba enamorando de este mundo nuevo en el que las mujeres no se consideraban escoria, por lo menos en este país.

**_TEMPERANCE_**

El centro comercial es precioso.  
Agarro más fuerte la mano de Booth y lo beso con pasión, podía besarlo y hacer lo que quisiera nadie me gritaría y me castigaría, y corrí a una tienda al ver un vestido que me gustaba, Booth me miro riendo y corrió conmigo abrazándome por atrás y susurrándome que me lo compraría, cosa que me hico volver a sonreír. El me metió en la tienda y miro el modelito cogiéndolo y comprobando la talla, me sonrió de nuevo y me pidió que me lo pusiera yo no entendía nada de lo que Booth me decía pero el me acompaño hasta un vestuario y me dijo que me metiera en un lugar el cual se cerraba con cortina y me pusiera el vestido así que obedecí sin entender nada y me cambie aquel vestido me encantaba era negro de palabra de honor, nunca había llevado una palabra de honor, quite la cortina y se lo mostré a Booth el cual dejo caer la boca sorprendido como si de verdad estuviera guapa, y cuando me mostraba ese aspecto de deseo de cogerme y comerme allí mismo me encantaba porque era cuando descubría que él estaba realmente loco por mí, y que no estaba viviendo ninguna farsa.  
Él me agarro la mano y me dio una vuelta.

**Bo**: _Preciosa. Bellísima. Te lo compro._  
**Br**: _Gracias_.

Entre y me cambie y fuimos a comprar más ropa entonces lo vi.  
Allí en aquel escaparate.  
Un vestido blanco y hermoso, también palabra de honor, hacia resaltar bien las caderas y una vez haber llegado a la cintura se dejaba soltar dejando salir una cosa, nunca había visto un vestido como ese.  
Era algo increíble.  
Hermosísimo.  
Me había enamorado de aquel vestido.  
Dicen que el día de tu boda es el día más feliz de tu boda, y yo quería vivir mi día más feliz con ese precioso vestido sí o sí.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Espero k os haya gustado...  
Haber si me viene inspiracion jaja...  
Otra cosa mas...  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Se k voy con retraso pero ¿QUE ESO DE LA BODA DE EMILY?  
Jajaja contestarme en reviws.._**

**_Muakksss chicas...  
Os kiero...  
Gracias por leerme.  
_**


End file.
